Beyond the sky
by Kagome-cuttie
Summary: [UA] Nuevas aventuras, nuevas caras, nuevos amores, nuevos ¿engaños? ¿secretos? Las pasiones comienzan a hacerse cargo! Caray! las cosas se ponen buenas! Lean! IK SM KA
1. Cuando todo comenzó

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de inuyasha, espero que les guste y lo disfruten mucho, lo hice al estilo mio con algunas piscas de otros ingredientes.

Bueno, cualquier comentario, sugerencias o opiniones pueden dejar sus reviews, gracias.

_Las aclaciones estan entre parentesis, y los comentarios de la autora estan en negritas_

**Beyond the sky**

**Capitulo 1 "Cuando todo empezó"**

_La historia surge donde un grupo de muy buenas amigas... luego se conviernten en rivales para conseguir cada una su amor.Mi nombre, no importa…les relataré desde donde comenzó hasta donde termina, aunque no termina, sigue… el destino nos tiene muchas cosas guardadas…_

-Ring- suena el despertador, despertando así a una chica de cabellos negro como la noche acompañada de unos ojos de igual de negros.

- Otro día, uy, al colegio- decía la chica mientras se levantaba pesadamente de la cama y se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Ay fo, esto siempre de ir al colegio me tiene harta, no puedo dormir tranquilamente… uy, la verdad que ni entiendo el porqué de tener que ir al cole- terminó diciendo.** (Disculpen, pero es a mi estilo esto que acabo de escribir).**

-Kagome- gritaba su mamá desde el comedor – ven a desayunar-

-Ya voy-

Kagome tiene 16 años de edad,está en la secundaria, vive con su mamá y su hermano sota, su padre murió cuando ella tenia 5 años. Kagome es una chica bien dulce, es cariñosa con los que se lo merecen, y si desatan su furia digamos que ya nos cariñosa.

-Buenos días- decía un niño que bajaba de las escaleras con la cara todavía llena de sueño.

-Buenos días Sota¿cómo amaneciste-

-Bueno, pues, con sueño-

-Bueno, obvio no, son las 6.30 de la mañana, y tú no acostumbras levantarte a estas horas, pequeño- decía Kagome en tono de burla.

-Bueno, ya prepárense ya casi es hora de ir al colegio, vamos¿qué esperan-

-Ya voy- Decía sota moviendose lenta y pesadamente.

-Sota, la verdad no me explico ¿porqué eres tan lento-

-Tú cállate, hermana-

-Bueno, enano de pacotilla, muévete que después me voy sin ti-

Al terminar de arreglarse todos, Kagome y Sota partieron rumbo al colegio, donde se preparan para soportar a los profesores otro día más…

-Kagome- gritaba una muchacha de cabellos rojizos y ojos color verde esmeralda, venía corriendo a saludar a su amiga.

-Ayame- decía kagome dándole un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amiga.

Ayame, es una chica realmente divertida, todos podian pasarla muy bien con ella, también es una chica muy soñadora y siempre está dispuesta a conseguir lo que quiere. Ella vive con sus padres en una gran casa, digamos que no es una chica que le gusta mucho estar a la moda ni nada por el estilo, pero se ve bien.

-Pero tu vas como una carretilla es, porque desde allá atrás te toy llamando-

-jeje, bueno vieja, imagínate, pensé que iba a llegar tarde-**(lo de vieja, es solo un pequeño adorno, mio claro)**

-vieja, pero ¿estás loca o qué, apenas son las 7.30 y las clases empiezan a las 8.00-

-ay, vieja, sorry esque estoy fuera de este mundo-

-�� ya me di cuenta-

Mientras conversaban iban entrando al aula de clases a depositar sus mochilas y sentarse a cherchar**(a hablar loqueras)**. Luego, de haberse acomodado en sus asientos comenzaron a contarse lo que estaba pasando, y cosas por los estilos… era algo así como 'chismes'. Un chico de cabellos marrones oscuros de ojos negros venía hacia las chicas, era kouga; kouga era un chico realmente apuesto, claro, por algo le tenía que gustarle a Ayame.

Kouga es de una familia normal, no era ni rica ni pobre, vive muy bien, al menos se evita todos los problemas que siempre hay en las familias ricas. Es muy atractivo, muchas chicas les gusta, pero el corazón de kouga tiene dueña...**(quién creen ustedes que es?)**

-Hola chicas- decía kouga mientras le daba un beso a cada una en la mejilla en forma de saludo.

-Hola kouga- decía kagome, ya que kagome y kouga se llevaban muy bien, aparte de que a kagome le encanta molestarlo.

-Dímelo privón- dijo ayame, (da por decir que a ayame le encanta decirle así a kouga, claro, solo porque le gusta la expresión que pone kouga cuando le dicen así).

-Mira tu¿porqué me dices privón a mí-

-Porque eso es lo que eres-

-Lo que sea, bueno me voy a jugar básquet, si miroku llega díganle que estoy abajo-

-Claro ��, se lo decimos- decían las 2 chicas mientras kouga se retiraba.

Luego siguieron hablando sobre lo ocurrido, lo que había ocurrido días anteriores y cosas así… También compartían loqueras que le pasaron.

-Hola- gritaba Sango al entrar al aula y ver a su 2 mejores amigas.

-Sango- decían Ayame y Kagome al unísono.

Sango es alta, tiene el pelo marron oscuro, y unos ojos chocolates oscuros. Ella es una chica que le gusta las cosas sobre el amor, es muy buena dando consejos y aparte también se pasa bien con ella, aunque no del todo...

Mientras Sango dejaba su mochila al lado de su asiento, Ayame y Kagome estaban secreteándose algo, Sango se percató de ello, y dijo:

¿Se puede saber que me ocultan-

-Es sólo que Kouga saludó a Ayame de una forma muy… diferente que digamos- decía Kagome con una risita maliciosa.

-Es mentira, él me saludó como te saludó a ti, así que Kagome, vamos a ver si te me ubicas- dijo ayame en su defensa, aunque no podía evitar ponerse roja. **(Lo que pasa esque a Ayame le gusta kouga y como kouga casi no lo demuestra ella dice que kouga no la quiere. Pero sus amigas la apoyan mucho y están decididas a hacer algo para que kouga haga algo por ayame).**

-Bueno, Ayame, está bien, el hecho de que kagome lo diga, no tiene caso para que vengas a ponerte roja como un tomate-

-jaja… tuvo buena esa Sango-

Después de lograr que ayame se pusiera bienroja, ahí mismo entro el profesor de la primera hora. El profesorera bajito, medio llenito y era un profesor muy simpático. Si, el profesor, Tony… nos daba clase de Biología.

-Jóvenes, ya se terminó la hora de hablar, es tiempo de clase, saquen su libro en la página 15, quiero que lo lean y después me saquen un resumen de eso- dicho esto el profesor se sentó y comenzó a algunas notas de otros cursos.

Por otra parte, Sango estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y viendo lo que pasaba con… Miroku. Miroku es un chico guapo, tiene los ojos negros y ojos marrones oscuros, en fin, era el chico que más se ponía a coquetear a las mujeres lindas. **(Resulta que a sango le gusta miroku, pero también le tenia odio ya que miroku se hace comosi ellano existiera. Por otro lado miroku era un chico que se juntaba con chicas bonitas solamente, y solo la buscaba por interés).**

-Sango, sango- gritaba kagome ya cuando la primera hora de clase había pasado, y sacó a sango de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, si, dime kagome¿qué pasa-

¿En qué piensas-

¿YO, En nada¿porqué-

-No, porque te ví tan concentrada viendo a… ¿Miroku-preguntó kagome extrañada..

¿Yo¿ver a ese idiota, por favor él no es más que un levanta faldas y que nadamás le gustan las chicas 'populares'-

-Bueno…, pero oye, no hay motivo de que te pongas tan mal¿estas roja de la vergüenza porque te gusta o roja del pique-

-yo…-

La verdad, kagome era una chica muy sencilla, divertida y muy distraida; aunque cuando se propone algo locumple a toda costa.Le gustaba mucho ayudar a los demás, especialmente a sus 2 mejores amigas; las ayudaba tanto que ni se percataba de si a ella misma le gustaba un chico o si un chico está interesado en ella. Ella tal vez no se daba cuenta, pero en realidad muchos chicos estaban por ella…

-No se apuren kagome y ayame, ustedes me la van a pagar caro por haberme sacado del grupo y de echarme a un lado; pero pagarán más caro por haberme quitado el chico que me pertenecía- Decía una chica de cabellos largos y negros con los ojos llenos de odio y el corazón lleno de maldad…Kikyo.

Kikyo le tiene mucho odio hacia kagome¿a razón de qué, pues porque kagome es una chica a la que todo el mundo le gusta estar, además todos la quieren mucho y ella se destaca muy bien frente a los varones.**(digamos que ella es una persona con la que se puede hacer mucho coro sin tener que pasarse ni nada)**

-Inuyasha¿qué crees que estén planeando ayame y kagome-

-No sé Kouga¿porqué lo preguntas-

-Bueno…-

-Ohhh, ya entiendo ¿te gusta ayame verdad-

-…-

A kouga le gusta ayame, pero es tan tímido en revelar sus sentimientos que no sabe como hacerle. Por otra parte, Inuyasha era un chico realmente guapo, proviene de una familia bien rica, lo tenía todo… aunque lo que le faltaba era una chica que lo quiera de verdad, y quién mejor que kagome, pero su orgullo era tan grande que no quería admitirlo. Además, él es más distraído que otra cosa. Inuyasha no era de esos chicos que les gusta juntarse mucho con chicas, él era un chico bien reservado, ya que no le gusta contarlo.

Por parte, inuyasha era un chico bien divertido, es solo que como no es muy sociable con todos, no todos se juntan con él, a pesar de eso, inuyasha pasa en momentos difíciles, ya que en su familia no hay mucha armonía que digamos.

Miroku, era otro que formaba parte del grupo de inuyasha, él también tenía una familia rica, pero él sólo era un chico que le gustaba la diversión y cortejar a algunas chicas. **(Típico de él ��).**

Las horas de clases pasaban y pasaban, hasta que ya casillegaba la hora de salida; mientras esperaban la hora de salida, kagome, sango y ayame se encontraban hablando sobre los chicos.

¿No creen que a kouga le guste ayame- Decía kagome con una sonrisita pícara.

-Eso se nota claro, dog-

-No es cierto, además para mi a él le gusta kagome porque los dos se llevan y muy bien-

-Ayame no digas tonterías, te gusta kouga, y apuesto que él también está por ti-

Mientras las chicas conversaban los chicos las miraban, aunque miroku hacia de las suyas por otra lado, kouga miraba a las chicas conversar. Mientras que inuyasha estaba bien distraído en sus pensamientos...

¿por qué se habrá comportado así-

**Flash back**

-No debiste entrarlo a ese colegio, Seshomaru- decía Rin, la madre de inuyasha

¿Y por qué no, es uno de los colegios más respetable que he visto en toda esta ciudad que solo tiene porquerías-

-Al menos lo hubieses enviado al extrajero a un colegio mejor-

-Bueno, ya cállate, me tienes harto-

**Find del flash back**

¿por qué mi papá se tiene que poner tan enojado cada vez mamá le comenta cosas que son con buenas intenciones, además ella solo quiere lo mejor para mí- **(ya les habia dicho que inuyasha esta pasando por momentos dificiles, ya miren la familia que le toco)**.

-Daphne¿serías tan amable de darme un beso-

-Miroku, no relajes así, sabes que eres uno de los más guapos en el cole pero no seas así.-

-Anda¿qué tiene de malo que me lo des-

-Estamos en el colegio, y recuerda que eso está prohibido-

¿Y quién lo sabrá aparte de tu y yo?

-Bueno, pos entonces espérate hasta la salida-

-Arg,bueno, tu ganas, pero me lo tienes que dar-

-Ring, Ring- sonaba el timbre de salida. Todos los muchachos empacaron sus mochilas y se pusieron en marcha hacia sus casas.

-Al fin, sonó el timbre-

-Kikyo¿qué tan malo son las horas de clases para ti-

-Se ve que no entiendes verdad, Nayuki-

Nayuki era un chica que le gustaba mucho el estudio, no era la mas inteligente del curso pero lo es después de kagome, ayame y sango.Nayuki tiene el cabello color azul marino acompañados de unos ojos del mismo color. A nayuki le gusta miroku, pero él no le hace caso.

Kikyosolo tienes2 únicas amigasque sonNayuki y Kotaru **(digamos que es 3 contra 3 en la batalla para conquistar a los chicos)**.

Kotaru era una chica con la no que todos podían asociarse, era alguien muy reservada pero si quería tener algo lo conseguiría a toda costa. Kotaru tiene los cabellos color violeta y unos ojos color violeta bien oscuros.

La causa de que el grupo de kikyo odiara a las del grupo de kagome era porque ellas antes eran muy amigas, las 6, pero resulta que por la falta de confianza entre kikyo y kagome las dos se separaron teniendo así dos amigas cada una, o sea, tres y tres. Era terrible, porque por otro lado el grupo de kagome se destacaba muy bien en frente de todos, y especialmente de los varones; otra causa es porqueal grupo de kikyo les gutasban los mismo chicos que al grupo de kagome. **(o sea, que esto viene siendo: kagome y kikyo por inuyasha; Kotaru y Ayame por Kouga Y Sanfo y Nayuki por Miroku)**

-El día en que se encuentren una contra otra, todo se pondrá en juego, cada quien luchara por lo que quiere y no dejara que nadie se quede con ello-…

**Continuará…**


	2. Cuando me fije en ti

Las aclaraciones están entre parentesis y en negritas.

**Capitulo 2 "Cuando me fije en ti"**

Ya era otra mañana calurosa, el sol penetraba en la ventana de la casa higurashi, alumbrando así la cara de kagome quien ya estaba despertando para iniciar otro día de clase.

uyy, otro día en el que tendré que pasar trabajo, bueno, al menos no es tan mal ya que me divertiré con ayame y kouga- decía mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Aunque también nos dijeron ayer que habrá una gran noticia hoy-dijo kagome con un gran suspiro.

* * *

En la casa Taisho, se encontraba Inuyasha, ya listo para irse al colegio con su chofer.

Peter, muévete-

Ya voy señorito-

Feh, no me llamas así que no me gusta, solo muévete-

Perdón, ya voy-

En el camino... inuyasha comenzó a pensar en las palabras del director ayer antes de la salida.

**Flash back**

Chicos, debido a algunos daños que sufrió el colegio por algunos incidentes, estará en reparación, pero esto no quiere decir que dejarán de tomar clases. Mañana se les dirá lo que harán para terminar su período de clase.-

**Fin del fash**

¿qué será lo que nos tiene guardado, vaya que ese viejo si que nos tiene guardado cosas �� -

* * *

-Kaede vamos, es hora de que me lleves al cole-

Señorita ayame, pero ¿no cree usted que es muy temprano?-

Kaede, esque hoy nos dirán algo bien importante y es mejor llegar temprano para así enterarse rapidito.-

Bueno, está bien, como usted diga; solo déjeme terminar de recoger los platos y la llevaré-

OK-

Ayame vive con su "tutora" Kaede, ya que su mamá es una gran mujer que tiene mucho trabajo. Los padres de ayame se divorciaron cuando ayame apenas tenía 2 años; sin embargo su padre aún la quiere mucho pero vive fuera del país.**(ustedes saben como es la cuestion cuando los padres se separan)**

* * *

-Todos están muy desesperados de enterarse de lo que les tenía el director preparado, ya que el director tenía muy buenas ideas para muchas cosas, aunque también les prohibía que hicieran de las suyas cuando no es momento.-…

* * *

-Kagome, apresúrate que llegarás tarde-

Ya me voy!-

Pero hija, ni siquiera te has desayunado-

No importa mam�, además lo más seguro esque llegue temprano hoy- gritaba kagome ya cuando estaba fuera de la casa y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para no llegar tarde.

* * *

-Je, ya no puedo esperar más para que nos digan lo que haremos.-pensaba inuyasha mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisita maliciosa.

_En la mente de inuyasha…_

Ojalá nos den vacaciones hasta el próximo periodo de clase, o no, tal vez nos dará vacaciones para Hawai; no, lo dudo, además si es así, no me irá bien.-

Inuyasha como cualquier otro chico le gusta pasarsela bien y sin muchas complicaciones, le gusta las cosas sencillas, siempre ha sido bien reservado en cuanto de su familia se refiere ya que no le gusta hablar de ello.

Mientras inuyasha le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, no se percató de que una chica venía corriendo y…

Pof!-la chica chocó con él, justo en el momento en que inuyasha se volteaba.

Cuando la chica chocó, inuyasha se dio cuenta entonces, y se apresuró a agarrarla ante de que se cayera; y se quedaron los 2 como que en otro mundo, olvidaron por completo todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo tenían sus miradas clavadas uno con el otro, en esos pocos minutos que pasaron fueron como eternos para ellos, es como si nunca se habían visto y viene siendo ésta la primera vez. Sintieron como un cosquilleo en ese instante. Después de salir del shock los 2, se separaron bruscamente, **(claro, estaban bien rojitos los dos)**

Oye, que no te enseñaron en tu casa a caminar moderadamente?-dijo inuyasha en forma muy descortés.

Y a ti no te enseñaron que debes ser más cortés cuando hablas, se nota a simple vista que eres un salvaje!-decía kagome con enfado por la forma en que inuyasha le había hablado.

Al menos en mi casa me enseñan a caminar bien, y además una persona moderadamente no puede andar corriendo como loca por el pasillo-

Fíjate que tu estás parado en medio del pasillo y una persona "moderadamente" como dices, no estaría en el medio. y no veo el letrero que diga que no puedo correr por el pasillo-

-Pues porque lo digo yo- 

Ah si ?... a ver... y… ¿quién crees que eres?-

Yo soy Inuyasha Taisho; ahh, pero ahora que me vengo acordar tu eres Kagome Higurashi, la que esta conmigo en el mismo curso¿no?-

wow, aplauso, ahora esque te das cuenta?- ��

Pues fíjate que no me junto con personas tan, tan…-

tan qué?-

Tan bruscas-

Brusca ? yo ?... Sí claro...y yo no me junto con personas tan descortés como tú-

Justo en ese momento llegó sango, y al escuchar el alboroto que había, se apresuro para ir a ver que pasaba e intervino en la discusión.

Hey, qué les pasa a los dos?; se supone que deben ser buenos amigos ya que estamos en un mismo curso-

Pues no todos de un mismo curso se llevan bien-

Y al menos no son todos tan salvajes al hablar-decía kagome mirando a inuyasha de muy mala forma.

Salvaje... yo ? podré serlo, pero al menos soy de clase y no del campo-

Bueno ya, basta; inuyasha, hace rato que kouga te está buscando, será mejor que vayas a buscarlo-

Ufff,que alivio al escuchar eso, no aguanto a gentes tan bruscas-decía mientras se retiraba.

Kagome estaba tan enojada que si no fuera por sango ya estaría ahora pegándole golpes al pobre de inuyasha.**(Al estilo anime XD)** Después sango le preguntó a kagome que pasó, cual fue el motivo de la discusión; kagome le contó todo (excepto por la parte donde ella se sintió rara al ver a inuyasha tan de cerca).

Mientras inuyasha iba en camino al aula de clase a buscar a kouga, le vino a la mente lo que había ocurrido minutos antes de la discusión.

**Flash back**

Cuando la chica chocó, inuyasha se dio cuenta entonces, y se apresuró a agarrarla antes de que se cayera; y se quedaron los 2 como que en otro mundo, olvidaron por completo todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo tenían sus miradas clavadas uno con el otro, en esos pocos minutos que pasaron fueron como eternos para ellos, es como si nunca se habían visto y viene siendo está la primera vez. Sintieron como un cosquilleo en ese instante.

**Fin del flash**

No, no, inuyasha; no pienses en esa niña tonta-pensaba inuyasha

porqué me sentí atraído por esa chica, es como si ella me brindara algún sentimiento inexplicable. Algo que nunca antes había sentido por nadie más.-

* * *

Ayame se encontraba sola sentada en su asiento esperando a sus dos amigas que aún no habían llegado, mientras eso, kouga se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

Qué tienes ayame, que estas tan tranquila?-dijo kouga.

Nada, yo siempre he sido tranquila-

�� si claro...-

De verdad, es solo que estoy aburrida y también estoy esperando a mis amigas. Y… Qué raro que no estas con inuyasha y con miroku?-

Este… miroku no, porque él está haciendo de las suyas, y de inuyasha no sé, él parece que no ha llegado-

Ah OK-

Vine a acompañarte para que no te aburras-

Jeje... está bien. Y dime, Qué hay?-

Nada es solo que quiero acercarme más a ti para ver si puedo ser unos de tus mejores amigos-**(digamos que es de la forma en que el quiere estar con ella; aunke el tiene su parte tierno)  
**

Ayame no pudo evitar ponerse roja, pero esta vez lo pudo disimular, y no se atrevía a verle los ojos a kouga, ya que si lo hacia se le iba a notar más que estaba roja.

Por otra parte, kouga también estaba bien rojo no sabía como decirle a ayame la forma en la que se le quería acercar, pero al fin y al cabo se lo dijo.

En ese instante llegó inuyasha enfadado maldiciendo muchas cosas que solo él las escuchaba, y al ver a kouga le dijo…

A ti te estaba buscando-

Pero yo a ti te he estado esperando desde que llegue hasta que me harte-

Bueno, camina, que te juro que esa kagome me las va a pagar-

qué pasó con ella?-preguntaba kouga inocentemente.

Te juro que me las va pagar-

Inuyasha, a ver¿qué pasó entre ustedes dos?-pregunto ayame interfiriendo en la conversación.

Inuyasha nunca había hablado con kagome por ninguna razón, nunca la saludaba, nunca se le había acercado, y ¿a qué viene el caso de que ella le haya hecho algo? Ella era una chica muy gentil y alegre que se leva bien con todos.

Ante la pregunta de ayame, inuyasha no tuvo más remedio que contarle lo que pasó…

…

Ah, ya entiendo, pero no debiste de ser tan descortés con ella-

Eso lo dices porque eres su amiga, y eso fue lo mismo que me dijo esa...niña insorportable-

Inuyasha, ayame tiene razón, kagome es una chica muy buena y divertida, deberías pedirle perdón-

qué, yo pedirle perdón,Ja! pero es loco que estas volviendo?-

Por otra parte, ella no es tan brusca como dices, es mas, ella es una chica muy cariñosa, es solo que debes saber tratarla-**(ya les había dicho que kouga y kagome se llevan muy bien)**

Aunque kouga no estaba muy de acuerdo en que había pasado eso de que kagome e inuyasha se encontraran así, ya que inuyasha nunca le había hablado de kagome, es como si para inuyasha las personas que están a su alrededor aparecen cuando le dirigen la palabra o haya pasado algo grande. Inuyasha puede ser despitado, pero no creo que sea para tanto, y menos si una chica así como kagome se le haya cruzado por el camino...

* * *

Mientras Sango y kagome iban en camino hacia el aula de clases… 

Kagome, entonces;fue él que empezó la discusión?

Si, él fue quien me dijo eso de mala forma-

Ya llegando al aula, kagome oyó la voz de inuyasha y se estremeció, recordando así la escena que ocurrió en el momento que se sintió rara…

**Flash back**

Cuando la chica chocó, inuyasha se dio cuenta entonces, y se apresuró a agarrarla antes de que se cayera; y se quedaron los 2 como que en otro mundo, olvidaron por completo todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo tenían sus miradas clavadas uno con el otro, en esos pocos minutos que pasaron fueron como eternos para ellos, es como si nunca se habían visto y viene siendo está la primera vez. Sintieron como un cosquilleo en ese instante.

**Fin del flash back**

Sango! Kagome, al fin que llegaron!- decía ayame entusiasmada.

Amiga!- decía sango dandole un fuerte abrazo

Ayame, Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó kagome

Oye tu, no solo se saluda a tus amiguitas- dijo kouga en un tono como de enfado, pero no lo estaba.

Feh, aparte de brusca es una mal educada, se ve que no te enseñaron los modales en tu casa?-

Mira quien habla, el primero que le falta el respeto a uno��-

Pues muy bien me educaron por si no sabías-

Ya dejen de discutir, que volverán a lo de ahorita-dijo ayame en un tono de orden.

Y tu¿cómo lo sabes?-preguntó sango

Inuyasha nos lo contó a mí y a ayame-

Mientras ellos hablaban, los miraban con ojos de furia, no podían creer que kouga e inuyasha se podían entretener con ese grupo de niñas que no valen la pena, en vez de pasarla bien con ellas… Sí, kikyo, nayuki y kotaru estaban llenas de celos.**(da por decir que los celos atacan duro XD)  
**

Atención alumnos de 3ero de media, favor de ubicarse en su salón de clase-decía el director desde el micrófono.

Una vez que todos se ubicaron en sus asientos, el director empezó a hablar sobre el tema tratado el día anterior.

Alumnos, como ya les había dicho ayer sobre el período que les quedan de clase, ahora proseguiré a tratar de manera más completa el tema-

Resulta, que ustedes serán ubicados en cabañas, me explico, ustedes tomaran clases en un lugar que hay cerca de por acá donde el ambiente es natural; dormirán en cabañas. En cada cabaña sólo podrán estar 3 personas en cada una.-

Dicho esto, todos comenzaron a mumurar sobre el tema…

_Kouga, miroku e inuyasha…_

Hey, olvidense de mí, me iré con las chicas-

jaja…, eso es lo tuyo-

Pero no está mal la idea, mientras no te toque con chicas bruscas y mal educadas-

Kouga se encontraba raro todo lo que le estaba pasando a Inuyasha ultimamente, ya que ese "pequeño accidente" para inuyasha casi ni le importaban; y entonces a que viene a que él se comporte asi?...** (ustedes que me dicen ?)**

_Kagome, ayame y sango…_

Hey, chicas entonces nos iremos las tres a la misma cabaña-

Si, aunque me gustaría estar con un varón-

Pero lo bueno que ese varón seguro nos vendrá a visitar, no crees?- decía Sango en tono sarcástico.

Si, y más después de lo que pasó esta mañana-

El grupo de kikyo no comentaban nada al respecto, ya que pensaron con la unica neurona que tienen, que serían imposible que juntaran a hembras con varones. **(como las odio)**

Silencio, hagan silencio, las parejas de tres están elegidas por el comité.-

arhg!-decían todos al unisono

Cada uno tendrán una llave de la cabaña que les tocó, las cabañas estarán enumeradas, la nota se le pondrá dependiendo de qué tan bien hagan lo que se les pida... Ya sin más rodeos las parejas son...-

Todos nerviosos... y a la vez curiosos por saber que le tocará a cada uno; a ver a quienes la suerte los acompaña-…

**

* * *

Continuará…**

_Bueno, aki esta el segundo capitulo, y disculpen por la tardanza pero eske estaba ocupada en todo estos dias, en fin, espero que les guste este chapter.  
_


	3. Atrapados en el bosque

_Las aclaraciones están entre paréntesis y los comentarios de la autora están entre paréntesis y en negritas… Y los pensamientos están en cursiva y entre comillas._

_Espero que les guste este capitulo que hize en clase XD. _

**Capítulo 3 "Atrapados en el bosque"**

Tan esperado día llegó, todos listos para pasar su gran aventura en su "nuevo colegio", o al menos se le puede decir así. Cabaña 22: Kagome, Ayame y Sango. Cabaña 21: Inuyasha, Kouga y Miroku. Cabaña 23: Kikyo, Nayuki y Kotaru. **(Cuanto odio ese número y a ese trío de perras ¬¬)**

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, se desmontaron del autobús. El lugar era algo así como un campo en medio de muchas montañas, al aire libre y cerca había un gran bosque. Las cabañas eran hechas de madera, estaban ubicadas todas en filas según el numero, pero separados por varios arbustos que decoraban el lugar.

Atención estudiantes, acérquense por aquí que les daré las instrucciones y reglas del juego.-

Mientras todos se acercaban, Kagome miró hacia el espeso bosque que se encontraba cerca, algo le había llamado la atención pero no sabia por qué; no podía ser que le gustara los bosques porque es la primerita en tenerle miedo a los bosques y más si es de noche.

mmm… qué es eso?- decía mientras se acercaba un poco a ver.

Kagome!-gritaban sus amigas. -Muévete que el director ya empezó a hablar-.

Ya voy!-

Bien, mientras están aquí tendrá que respetar algunas reglas nuevas y un poco diferentes; este proyecto consiste en ver como ustedes se desenvuelven entre todos ustedes y la naturaleza, los maestros solo están para darles instrucciones y dejarles trabajos sobre el proyecto. No vayan a creer que por estar aquí estarán como haraganes divirtiéndose solamente, este proyecto es todas sus calificaciones de este semestre que queda por terminar. Sin más que decir… tengan un buen día-

Argh! Que fastidio este el del viejo!-decía Inuyasha.

Si, y lo peor fue que no nos toco con mujeres T.T-

Cállate Miroku! Por Dios sé que te gustan las mujeres, pero no es para tanto-

T.T-

Yo sé que a mi no me fastidien demasiado-

Inuyasha…-

Dime-

Aún estas molesto con Kagome por lo de ayer?-

Feh! No preguntes-

Como que aún lo llevas en mente eso- dijo Kouga con una sonrisa pícara.

Piensa lo que quieras, me iré a dar un paseo-

T.T-

Ya Miroku, deja de hacerte el payaso-decía Kouga enojado, ya que Miroku llevaba todo el recorrido quejándose de lo mismo.

_**En la cabaña 22…**_

Las chicas comenzaron a hablar sobre todo esto del "proyecto" y descansar un poco ya que estaban cansadas por el viaje.

Ay! Qué día el de hoy-decía Kagome mientras se tiraba arriba de la cama.

Diache si, tantos bla, bla, bla… de ese director-dijo Ayame con disgusto.

Viejas, vamos a relajarnos y dejen su quejadera!**(ya les había dicho que lo de "vieja" es un pequeño adorno que le pongo )**-gritó Sango al oír todas las quejas que la volvían loca. –Tenemos que relajarnos y descansar un poco nuestros oídos-decía mientras se ponía en posición de yoga.

Y a ésta qué le pasa? Le picó un bicho o algo así?-

Creo que si, seguro fue la chirimpiorca XD-

Cállense! Y hagan lo mismo que estoy haciendo-

Qué diablos? Eso es para locos-

Ayame…¬¬ haz silencio. Para relajarte tienes que ponerte en esta posición y decir… Aumm…Aumm…-

En lo que Sango le enseñaba a Ayame lo que tenia que hacer, Kagome solo pensaba en lo de esta mañana…

**Flash back**

Kagome vio como una sombra que estaba entre unos pequeños arbustos que se encontraba en el bosque, no pudo definir como era su forma pero no era algo monstruoso, se movía velozmente por lo cual no se distinguía bien qué era.

**Fin del Flash back**

Voy a dar un paseo-dijo Kagome mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Eso es una idiotez Sango! No es así-

Claro que si tarupida que es así. Tienes que relajarte o si no quieres que…-

Chicas, escucharon? voy a dar un paseo-dijo la chica en lo que salía de la cabaña dejando a sus amigas discutiendo.

Qué quiero qué? Que me vas a hacer?-dijo Ayame en forma desafiante.

Ya veras Ayame!-

Ouff! Estas chicas parecen que nunca cambiarán…-suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta.

La joven se dirigió a salir fuera del área de las cabañas, atravesando unos cuantos arbustos que le impedían el paso. Cuando llegó hacia el lugar donde había estado antes, vio a una silueta un poco conocida.

Qué haces aquí?-dijo Inuyasha cuando la chica apenas llegaba.

Qué haces tú aquí será?-

No puede ser que hasta aquí tenga que soportar tu horrible presencia- >. 

Y tampoco puede ser que hasta aquí tenga que ver tu odiosa y arrogante cara- >. 

Después de discutir, cada uno se dirigieron a sus respectivas cabañas tomando vías contrarias. En realidad ninguno se soportaba, pero no podían olcutar que todavía tenían en mente lo del "accidente".

_**En la cabaña 23…**_

Parece que Kagome e Inuyasha se llevan muy mal por lo que veo-decía Kikyo con una sonrisita sarcástica.

Por qué lo dices?-

Solo tienes que mirar-

Kotaru y Nayuki se acercaron hacia la ventana y vieron que habían discutido y se dirigían a sus cabañas los dos muy molestos. Pero también notaron que ambos tenían algo muy en común y es que...

Esto comienza a agradarme-

* * *

-Atención a todos los estudiantes, favor de presentarse en el comedor.-decía el profesor Tony por el micrófono, la cual estaba conectada a todas las bocinas que están en las cabañas.

Una vez que todos llegaron y se ubicaron, el profesor prosiguió a hablar…Todos sabían que él les daría un poco de trabajo, ya que era su especialidad.

Estudiantes, como podrán ver, los he reunido a todos para decirles que van a tener su primer proyecto de Biología, porque como saben que la nota es en base a estos proyectos que se hagan.

Argh!-Decían todos al unísono.

Qué bueno!- gritó Yura Sakasagami, la cerebrito del curso¬¬.

Qué dices, se nota que eres la cerebrito y la única nerda que puede existir en todo el mundo ¬¬ -dijo Hakitoki.

Ya chicos, no es para tanto, el proyecto será simple. Consiste en que deben investigar sobre cualquier planta que deseen y hablar sobre ella; podrán exponerla de diversas maneras, pueden buscar una muestra y ponerla de presentación, pueden también exponerla con carteles o también hacer un reporte(trabajo). Los equipos están elegidos ya.

…

Qué?-grito Kagome.

No haré el trabajo con esa mosquita muerta-

La única bicha e ingendra eres tu! Solo tu lo puedes ser, el lugar esta reservado para que seas la bicha acá. Ni sueñes que haré el trabajo contigo!-

Quien dijo que necesitaba de tu ayuda? Inuyasha, decide: con quién quieres estar?-

Como quieran, Argh! Es solo un bendito trabajo del cual quiero salir rápido-decía con fastidio."_Este viejo como que trae algo bajo las mangas"_.

Pues yo no me animo a hacer el trabajo con la tarupida de Koyaru! . - grito Ayame en medio de todo los murmullos.

La tarada eres tú, por si no sabias-

Mira, ojala tu estar en mi lugar bestia rastre…->. 

En ese instante Kouga le tapo la boca para que no siguiera, porque si era así laque se armaría XD.

No creo poder hacer ese maldito trabajo con esa bestia anímala de Nayuki-

Aquí la bestia sos vos, así que ubícate-

Y tu rata de dos patas deja de coquetear con las mujeres y ponte en esto-dijo Sango mientras le jalaba la oreja al pobre de Miroku XD.

Silencio!- grito el profesor. -Al parecer a muchos no le han agradado la idea de los grupos, pero deberán adaptarse ya que es su nota que está en juego.

Desgraciadamente-murmuró Inuyasha.

Bueno, como la imbécil de Kikyo no hará el trabajo con nosotros, entonces eso quiere decir que… me toco hacerlo sola con Inu…yasha?-

Si, y que?-dijo Inuyasha con un tono de enfado.

No he dicho nada, solo que me tocara contigo . -

Bien, qué haremos para el bendito trabajo?-

Pues…sabes qué?-

Qué?-

No tengo ni la menor idea u-

…-¬¬u

u-

Por cierto…qué era lo que veías esta mañana en el bosque?-

Pues la verdad no sé bien qué es, pero era algo…-

Era como una sombra que saltaba velozmente por los árboles-completó Inuyasha.

Vamos a ver si se ponen las pilas para esto que no me quiero perder la nota por ustedes, par de inútiles- ¬¬ decía Sango en tono de orden.

Si, mi querida Sango-decía Miroku** (wow, él sí que sabe manejar la situación ¬¬)**

Bla, bla, bla…no sé cómo diablos el profesor se le ocurrió esta estupidez de ponerme contigo, Sango.-

Mira tu muñequita de a peso, haz lo que quieras, pero yo no perderé mi nota por tu culpa.-

Ayame… qué haremos para el proyecto?-dijo Kouga en tono de tanta calma.

La verdad no se me ocurre nada S, tan solo pensar que me tocó con esa rata de laboratorio me hace enfadar-

La payasa aquí presente no sabe cómo controlarse, pobre… por cierto; aquí no queda algún circo cerca-

Qué dices? Vos sos la única payasa y salvaje acá, y por si no sabias el zoológico esta a muy lejos de aquí, me imagino que como sos una tarupida no sabes nada…-

Ya chicas, vamos a hacer el trabajo y felices los tres-decía Kouga muy calmadamente.

Y tú cómo lo puedes coger con tanta calma?-

Lo único que quiero es salir de eso y ya-dijo poniéndole fin a eso.

Veamos…qué se supone que haremos?-

Podemos buscar la planta "brusca"-

Qué? Qué no se supone que es una planta no una persona brusca?-

LA BRUSCA ES UNA PLANTA QUE SIRVE PARA CURAR HERIDAS Y SIRVE TAMBIEN PARA HACER MEDICINAS!-gritó Inuyasha

Ay! Si, esta bien, entendí el punto; pero NO TIENES QUE GRITAR!-

Pues tu empezaste a gritar, y por qué no puedo yo hacerlo también? esto es un monte o no?-

Bien, y en donde diablos encontraremos la muestra?-

Supongo que será en el bosque-

OK, entonces nos encontraremos esta tarde a las 2.00p.m. en la entrada del bosque-

Bien-dijo el joven. _"ésta será el mejor pretexto para ir a averiguar que es lo que hay en ese bosque"._

* * *

-Oigan! Haremos un reporte que es más fácil- 

Claro, lo que tú digas bella Sango-

Ay Miroku; no sé qué le ves de bella a esa-

Y tú celosa, verdad?-

Ja! Celosa de quién? De ti? Hazme el favor-

Chicas no peleen por mí-

Por ti? Sueña pilarín que con soñar no cuesta nada!-

* * *

-Entonces haremos la exposición!-dijo con entusiasmo

Investigaremos cada uno por su parte y luego nos juntamos y hacemos los carteles-dijo en tono de orden la chica de ojos color esmeralda.

Ahora…a comer!-dijo un Kouga hambriento.

Trajeron el menú, había muchas comidas de diferentes platos aperitivos. En ellos están:

Arroz con pollo horneado  
Pollo frito y papas fritas  
Pastelón de plátano  
Lasaña  
Espagueti con queso blanco

**(Bueno, el menú está más o menos, no soy muy buena; son platos dominicanos…qué puedo hacer si soy dominicana?)**

Ayame comió pollo frito con papas fritas, Sango comió arroz con pollo horneado y Kagome comió espagueti con queso blanco. Los chicos por su parte comieron de todo un poco. Kikyo comió lasaña**(privándosela en fina XD)**, Nayuki: pastelón de plátano al igual que Kotaru.

_**Mientras comían con todo el gusto…**_

Una cucaracha!-grito Kikyo ya que apareció una cucaracha en su plato. **(XD, ta bueno! XD)**.

Ahhhh!- gritaron muchas chicas que estaban sentadas cerca.

DUSH!- sonó unos segundos después. Fue el sonido de una pisoteada que hizo Inuyasha y que al levantar el pie pudieron ver en el piso a una cucaracha estampada en el suelo.

Sólo era un pequeño bicho, y hacen tanto escándalo por eso?-dijo el joven de mirada ámbar.

Wow, Inuyasha! Qué valiente eres!-dijo Kikyo elogiándolo. **(Qué estúpida!XD)**

No fue nada-dijo sin importancia y se alejó.

Y tú qué estúpida eres Kikyo-decía Kagome en un murmuro.-No puedo creer que te asustes y hagas tanto espaviento por una cucaracha.- ¬¬

Después de comer todos regresaron a sus respectivas cabañas a descansar. Muchos comentaban de lo ocurrido en el comedor, y a otros no pareció importarles mucho.

**_Cabaña 23…_**

Inuyasha es tan valiente!-

Si ya lo sabemos Kikyo-

Llevas horas tras horas diciendo eso-

Es que es tan valiente que…ay…-

Si, ya lo sabemos ¬¬-

**_Cabaña 22…_**

Wow, parece que a Kikyo se le fue una neurona a la comida de las pocas que tiene XD-se burlaba Kagome.

Si XD, pobre!-se reía Ayame

Seguro fue porque no alimentaba a sus pocas neuronas, y ellas mismas tuvieron que salir a buscar comida XD-

**_Cabaña 21…_**

Inuyasha, eres tan valiente-se burlaba Kouga con un tono afeminado.

Argh! Cállate Kouga-

Eso no es malo que te elogien P, además parece que le gustas a Kikyo XD-decía Miroku.

Feh! No digan tonterías. Yo ni loco tuviera algo con esa muñeca de plástico, prefiero mil veces a la odiosa de Kagome que a ella.-

Ya te dije que no es odiosa!-interrumpió Kouga-Solo la necesitas conocer mejor. Además que yo sepa no la has tratado muy bien que digamos.

Da igual! Dejen de fastidiar. A propósito, ya tengo que irme a hacer el trabajo con la salvajita.

Y donde harán de trabajo?- decía Miroku con una risita malvada.

Tenemos que buscar la planta "brusca".-

La qué? Quién es brusca?-

UNA BRUSCA!-Gritó-es una planta.

Inuyasha salió de la cabaña dirigiéndose hacia el bosque encontrándose allí con Kagome. La cual estaba un poco enojada.

Qué impuntual eres! Por Dios! Virgen de la Altagracia. **(Eso lo que digo cuando me pongo así XD)**

Pero solo llegue unos…10 minutos mas tarde ¬¬ -

Y te atreves a decirlo? Por Dios! En 10 minutos hubiésemos buscado la bruta esa.

Qué bruta? ES BRUSCA!-

Eso mismo, es lo mismo…-

Sin darse cuenta, a medida que estaban discutiendo se iban adentrando mas y mas en el bosque. Por un instante creyeron oír algo unos ruidos que provenían detrás de un árbol.

Oíste eso?-Pregunto Inuyasha.

Si, que fue eso?-

No lo sé, pero vino detrás de esos arbustos. Es mejor que vayamos a ver…o…eres tan miedosa? XD-

Ja, ja ¬¬. Muy gracioso. No soy miedosa!-

Ah si?-

>. deja de molestar! Andando…

Se aproximaron hacia donde se escuchaban aquellos extraños ruidos, Kagome tenía miedo pero lo disimulaba para que Inuyasha no lo notara. Tanto miedo tenía ya que los bosques no son amigos de ella como quien dice; le abrazo el brazo a Inuyasha.

Tienes miedo…-

Que no!S –

Y entonces por qué me abrazas?- Dijo. Pero no podía evitar lo mucho que le gustaba que ella lo hiciera.

Upss…-dijo sonrojada-Era para que no te aceleres demasiado.

Claro…- ¬¬u

En ese instante una sombra salió disparada desapareciendo así en lo más profundo del bosque. Esa sombra era la misma, pero no había dejado ningún rastro ni nada, solo a 2 jóvenes asombrados por la velocidad de ésta.

* * *

-Miroku!-gritaba Sango mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta de la cabaña # 21.-Abre la puerta Don Juan, pero ya es hora de hacer la investigación!-

Abre la puerta!-

Esta se abrió lentamente mostrando así la mirada asesina de de Sango.

?-Miroku ni se acordaba.-Hola mi amor, quieres entrar?-

Deja tu morbosidad y larguémonos a hacer nuestro proyecto!-

Hey…Por qué estas tan de mal humor querida?-

1ero, No me digas querida; 2do, Ponte la camisa y 3ero, no te importa!-

Huy, huy, huy…Esta bien…Pero a dónde vamos?-

Por ahí…Tenemos que buscar a la tonta de Nayuki. No pretendo hacer el trabajo por ella-

Je, je u, Tienes razón. Pero si quieres tú y yo…-

El chico no pudo terminar la oración ya que Sango lo había agarrado de las orejas llevándoselo…

_"Qué carácter"_

* * *

El bosque se veía oscuro y profundo, Kagome estaba muy asustada ya que estaba oscureciendo y no habían encontrado la planta. La noche era la mejor amiga del bosque, puesto a que de noche todo es más misterioso; lo que provoca a que Kagome tenga tanto miedo.

Inuyasha…-

Dime-

Por qué no dejamos la planta para mañana? Está oscureciendo-

Bueno…la verdad es que no me acuerdo cómo llegamos aquí- u

¬¬ y tanto que caminamos porque dijiste que sabias donde está-

Argh! Cuanto fastidias!-

Pues búscala tú solo entonces, yo me iré de regreso-

Dicho esto se puso en camino de regreso, en realidad no sabía a donde diablos iba, pero en el momento en que volteó una serpiente la mordió en el tobillo justo cuando la chica le piso la cola.

Ah!-grito kagome del dolor cayendo inconsiente al suelo..

Qué te ocurre ahora?- pregunto Inuyasha fastidiado.

Al girar a ver, vió a kagome inconsiente en el suelo.

* * *

-Y bien?-dijo el apuesto joven de ojos marrones

Y bien qué?-

Que si eso es todo lo que haremos?-

Si, al menos eso es todo de lo que podemos hablar-suspiró

Eso es lo que se debía de hacer-dijo Kotaru en un tono idiota como ella es XD.

Mira tu, zapote podrida, no hiciste nada de nada y vienes a ponerte como si fuiste la que más hiciste!-gritó Ayame enfadada.

Shhh! Ya chicas dejen de discutir, con todo lo que discutieron en todas esas horas en que preparamos la exposición no es suficiente?-dijo Kouga muy calmadamente.

Y tú cómo puedes tomarlo tan en calma?-

Ay ya, me voy-dijo Kotaru mientras se iba.

Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, bestia!-

Ayame…-

Qué pasa?-

Que yo sepa no eres tan alterada-

Es que me da coraje...-

Por cierto, donde esta kagome? No la he visto desde esta tarde-

Pues no sé, la última vez que la vi dijo…-

Dijo... ?-

NO PUEDE SER!-gritó cuando notó que era de noche y no había visto a kagome hace mas de 6 horas; Kagome acostumbraba aunque sea ir un ratito a donde ella a molestarla con Kouga pero esta vez…no fue así…

Qué pasó?-

Dijo que…-

* * *

Qué habrá dicho Kagome, qué pasara ahora que no saben como se encuentran? Todo esta tan confuso, se complica las situaciones por tan solo un trabajo de Biología, este giro repentino trae varias consecuencias…

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, jeje, aquí he quedado con el capitulo 3, espero que les haya gustado ya que lo hice junto a mis amigas: Silex y Heydi. Claro, loqueras, muchas loqueras hay. Por cierto, comodije al principio que todo esto lo escribi mientras estaba en la aburrida clase de Química.**

**Ah! casi se me olvidaba. Algunas palabras que estan dentro de los vocabularios son las mayorías inventadas por mi, ta les como: _Tarupida_-es una persona que es tarada y estupida a la vez; _Chirimpiorca_-no se por que lo invente pero suena jevi; y la palabra _Viejo o vieja_- es como que un pequeño adorno que le pongo en ves de decir: hey tu digo _Hey viej!_**

**_No se sorprendan mucho pero esque suelo hacerlo con frecuencia _  
**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, espero que les siga gustando y que no se pierdan el próximo capitulo: LO QUE NUNCA PENSE QUE HARIAS.**


	4. Lo que nunca pensé que harías

**Hola a todos, espero que disfruten este capitulo. Siento mucho en haber tardado, pero el problema fue que tuve examenes y ustedes saben todos esos rollos del cole. Pero ya sali! y pasé! Pos na, ustedes saben ya: cualquier comentario, duda, opinión o sugerencias me lo pueden dejar en un review**

_**+Recordatorio+**_

(Aclaraciones)

"_pensamientos"_

**(notas de la autora)**

Hablando-

**Capitulo 4 "Lo que nunca pensé que harías"**

Abrió lentamente los ojos, pudo notar que no estaba en la cabaña.

Hmm… donde estoy?-

En una cueva- dijo una voz muy familiar

Y qué se supone que hago aquí?- preguntó mientras intentaba levantarse -Auch!-

No te muevas, estás mal- decía el apuesto joven de mirada ámbar mientras machacaba un tipo de hierba.

Qué es eso?- preguntó curiosa.

Es una planta que sirve para curar heridas, con respecto a lo que te pasó, dudo que fue una serpiente que te haya mordido, ya que era algo más porque la herida que te dejó hasta fue grave para ser hecha por una simple serpiente.-

O.o wow, hasta das para ser doctor-

No es nada- dijo sonrojado

Inuyasha se arrancó un pedazo de tela de su camiseta para poder ponérsela como venda a Kagome con la hierba machacada, se la ajustó bien y le hizo varios nudos para que no se le cayera. Era algo que había aprendido viendo la televisión.

Esto hará a que se te cure y la carne perdida se regenere-

Gracias!- dijo Kagome con su dulce y tierna sonrisa.

De nada…-_ "Es cierto lo que dice Kouga, además esta chica no es tan horrible como parece" _ Inuyasha no podía negarlo. **(ahora es que te das cuenta?)**

Inuyasha…- dijo la joven haciendo que éste saliera de sus pensamientos.

Dime-

Cuéntame algo de tu familia, nunca has contado nada de ellos en el colegio, ni siquiera cuando te lo preguntan-

No quiero hablar de ellos!-

Por qué?-

Porque no, déjame en paz, no hablaré de ese tema-

Entiendo si no quieres…- diciendo lo último como si fuera un murmullo para sí.

Inuyasha pensó que fue grosero con ella, además ella solo tenia curiosidad por saber, se le notaba en la cara que quería ser su amiga y que siempre peleaban porque Inuyasha la provocaba; así que…

Verás Kagome…he tenido varios problemas con ellos especialmente con mi padre, no sé por qué pero él cree siempre en saberlo todo, cada cosa que él diga es lo que va; entiendo bien que él es el que manda pero él tiene que también comentar con mi madre acerca de algún asunto que quiera. El cree que porque el manda no tiene que ponerle atención a su esposa…eso me quilla, y a mí me trata como si fuera un juguete con el que él puede estar jugando como si nada…-

…

Ya veo…-

Pero ya, dejemos ese tema-

Sabes? Aún no sé cómo llegué aquí- u

Pero que memoria tienes!-

Y qué quieres que haga no recuerdo con exactitud qué diablos pasó-

Te mordió algún ser inexplicable y estabas mal, busqué un lugar donde pasar la noche y poder curar esa herida que te acabe de curar-

Eres muy gentil cuando te lo propones-

Feh!-

* * *

- Sango!-gritó Ayame cuando la encontró

Qué pasa?- preguntó a ver la cara de desesperación que tenia Ayame.

Kagome e Inuyasha han desaparecido!-

¿Qué¿Cómo fue?-

No los encuentro en ninguna parte!-

Buscaste bien?-

Sí, Kouga y yo salimos por todos lados a buscarlos pero no hay ni un rastro de ellos, y nada sobre ninguno de ellos dos.- S

Bueno, pero debe haberse ido a alguna parte!-

Ahora que me acuerdo, Inuyasha dijo que iba a hacer el trabajo con Kagome en el bosque.- dijo Miroku interrumpiendo.- Dijo que tenían que buscar una planta llamada…este…BRUTA! Algo así-

Al bosque?- gritaron.

Por qué yo no lo escuché?- dijo pensativo.

En qué diablos estaban pensando?-

Mientras estos discutían sobre el tema, Kikyo, Nayuki y Kotaru estaban cerca y escucharon todo. Claro, nunca se perdían de nada, y menos si es sobre ellos.

A mi no me importa que le haya pasado a esa mosquita, pero qué pasó con mi querido Inuyasha? - S

Lo peor de todo es que los dos están juntos…-

* * *

- Brrr…que frío hace aquí- se quejaba la chica de pelo negro.

Inuyasha al oír esto se paró y fue a frotarle los hombros para que no se resfriara. Kagome agarró la mano de Inuyasha cuando él le frotaba los hombros.

Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi hoy, es bueno saber que te preocupas por mi-

Tonta! Qué dices? Tienes una herida y no es verdad que vengas a coger frío-

Kagome no sabía que decir, es la primera vez que ve a Inuyasha tan apaciguadamente, normalmente que lo ve siempre tienen que estar discutiendo. Inuyasha por su parte, comenzó a ver a Kagome de otra forma, él siempre había creído que era bien fastidiosa, odiosa, y más cosas…pero ahora se daba cuenta que no; que ellos discutían y no era por querer sino que algo en ellos lo hacía y que sus cuerpos actuaban por sí solos.

Los dos se quedaron viendo uno al otro, Inuyasha pudo notar en los ojos de la joven un brillo de alegría, un brillo el cual nunca había notado cuando discutían, un brillo que hacia que su corazón se iluminara también sin saber por qué…sin darse cuenta se acercaba cada vez más y más, sintió su respiración por unos segundos hasta que unió sus labios con los de ella formándose en un tierno beso, el cual se hacia mas profundo…era aquel beso que tanto ansiaba darle a ella desde que tuvieron su pequeño "accidente". El no sabia por qué pero si sabía que anhelaba probar sus labios…y el único testigo fue aquella cueva oscura y silenciosa…

* * *

Ayame, Sango, Kouga y Miroku estaban en la entrada del bosque esperando a ver si Inuyasha y Kagome llegarían. Ayame y Sango andaban de un lado hacia el otro, de milagro no se hizo un hoyo. Habían esperado desde la 7:00a.m. y ya eran a las 8:30a.m.

Me preocupa mucho Kagome-

Si, debes estarlo ya que me imagino que está sola porque con el tonto de Inuyasha seguro discutieron y tomaron caminos diferentes hasta que ambos se perdieron.-

Seguro pasó eso…-

Chicas, no piensen así. Inuyasha puede ser testarudo a veces, pero no es para tanto…porque después de conocer a Kagome y tener todas esas discusiones él se ha comportado muy raro-

Acaso él no es raro, pero ¿por qué lo dices?- pregunto curiosa la joven de ojos esmeraldas.

No sé por qué, pero él ha estado como que muy en sus pensamientos, es algo como si ya no le importara nada. Y al Inuyasha que conocía no era así, es mas era más concentrado en fastidiarnos a mí y a Miroku que en ponerse a pensar porque eso es lo menos que hace, ponerse a analizar…-

O sea, que ahora no los fastidia a ustedes y se queda en la luna XD-

Que chico tan raro-

Si, algo como así- XD

No cojan esto de relajo!- gritó la chica de ojos marrones

Uy, se enojo ésta…huye antes de que nos prenda fuego…- S

Estaban tan pero tan ansiosos de saber como les fue si salió alguien herido o que pasó? La curiosidad los estaban matando, era tanta la curiosidad por saber que…

No puedo esperar más!-

Calma Ayame, coje paciencia mujer. Además qué vas a hacer si no es esperar? Entrarte al bosque y buscarlos como loca, porque ni siquiera sabes en donde están- le reprochó Sango.

En ese momento…notaron que dos siluetas muy familiares salían de lo profundo del bosque. Era, sin duda alguna, Inuyasha que cargaba a Kagome en sus fuertes brazos, ya que ésta estaba herida y no podía caminar.

Kagome!- gritaban sus amigas al verla así. Se le acercaron a ver qué le pasó.

Qué te pasó? Cómo fue? Por qué estas así? Qué te hizo Inuyasha?- todas estas preguntas llovieron arriba de la chica.

…- o.ou

Qué le hiciste Inuyasha?-

Cómo que Inuyasha, ella tiene la culpa por ser tan descuidada-

O.o-

Mira, puedo ser descuidada, al menos hablo con un tono mejor que tú. Grosero.-

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos estaban listos para presentar el trabajo de Biología. Kagome estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer ya que su trabajo se fue abajo con lo que pasó cuando quiso buscar la muestra. Inuyasha notó que estaba algo rara por lo que decidió ir a preguntarle…

Mira tu, qué tienes?-

Pues que no tenemos NADA para mostrar, ni siquiera sé sobre la Bruta esa y cómo le haremos para el trabajo? Será mejor que vaya y le diga al profe que no tenemos nada…- se le derramó una pequeña y traviesa lágrima.

Vieja, no te preocupes.-

Cómo que no me preocupe? Sabes lo difílc…- no pudo terminar ya que Inuyasha le tapó la boca con un dedo.

El hecho de que tú no sepas nada, no significa que yo tampoco. Entendido?- dijo dulcemente.

Pero entonces tú solo darás el discurso?-

Claro que no! Tú también. Eres inteligente o no?-

Je je…- dijo avergonzada. "_No puedo creer que lo haya dicho! Estoy tan feliz."_**(Sorry por ponerla un poco cursi)**

"_Qué diablos le acabo de decir? Cómo me salió esas palabras?"_

Atención chicos. Hoy es el gran día, todos presentarán sus proyectos según como los vaya llamando. Bien, el primer proyecto lo presentará…

... pasaron varios grupo hasta que por fin les llegó la hora.

Bien, el siguiente grupo es:Kagome, Inuyasha y Kikyo. Pero lamentablemente la señorita Kikyo se retiró del proyecto y solo lo presentará Kagome con Inuyasha-

Bueno, nuestro proyecto es sobre la planta 'BRUSCA' ésta es una planta que sirve para hacer medicinas…de hecho también se puede usar en cualquier emergencia, una herida o algo.- dijo Kagome con lo poco que sabía. (Inuyasha la ayudó)

Es una planta que después de aplicarla sus efectos se dan después de unas 3 ó 4 horas después de la aplicación. Les traje una muestra.-

O.o- esto que dijo la dejó impactada. Cómo era posible que él la hubiera conseguido por lo que pasó en el bosque…

Sacó la planta y se las enseñó a todos los presentes. El profesor se asombró por ver la planta, era maravilloso; esa planta era difícil de encontrar. A muchos le daban mucha pero mucha lucha de poder buscar esa planta.

Esta planta es algo similar a la cañafístula. **(No sé qué diablos es, pero fue mi profesor de Biología que dijo eso U)**. Y si mi compañera no tiene nada que agregar…- Kagome agitó las manos bruscamente diciendo que no. - Pues esto es todo-

Aplausos

Muy bien, maravilloso. No pensé que iban poder buscar la muestra de esa planta, es genial simplemente espectacular. Se lo ganaron, tienen un 100 en la 3era calificación-

Si!- gritó Kagome mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Inuyasha que por poco lo deja sin aire. -Gracias Inuyasha, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti-

No hay por qué Kagome- se sonrojó.

Y ambos se quedaron viendo por unos minutos, los cuales eternos para ellos y se hubieran quedado solos…hasta que…

Por cierto, cómo conseguiste la planta?-

Je je...D Qué no lo sabes?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

Claro que no, por eso te pregunto- ¬¬

La Brusca es la misma planta que te apliqué en la cueva, cuando estabas inconsciente salí a buscar a ver si había algo para aplicarte y me encontré con la planta-

Y como es que sabes tanto sobre todo esto?-

Rayos! No seas tan preguntona. Confórmate con saber que lo conseguimos.-

…-

Todos mostraron su trabajo de maneras diferentes, y pues trataron de plantas conocidas no como la "BRUSCA". Kikyo ardía de furia al ver que Kagome e Inuyasha se llevaban cada vez mejor, eso implica que va a tener una rival fuerte. No podiendo aguantar los celos se les acercó y se puso parte de conversación, sin nadie invitarla.

Wow Inuyasha, estuviste genial-

Si…y tú no hiciste nada-

XD-

Mira tu mosquita muerta, tú no dijiste nada interesante, así de qué te ríes?-

Me río cuando me da la gana, y peor eres tú que estas celosa porque no participaste- le saca la lengua.

Cuidadito, a mi nadie me saca la lengua, oíste?-

Ah si, y quien lo dice?- vuelve a sacarla.

Yo lo digo-

Sa! Tu puedes ser la última coca cola del desierto donde todos tienen problemas en los riñones XDXD-

XD- se río Inuyasha por primera vez en todas las discusiones que tenían.

Hasta Inuyasha se ríe- XD

HMF!- se alejó diciendo cosas entre los dientes. **(XD cuanto me gusta XD)**

Las clases habían terminado, se dirigieron a sus cabañas a descansar…Fue un día largo para ellos. parace que como siempre, iban a tener muchas fuñendas y cada vez más...

**_Cabaña 22…_**

Kagome y Ayame estaban tumbadas en sus camas y Sango sentada en forma yoga en el suelo. Dos araganas mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y la otra 'relajándose'.

Hey Sango, y eso ahora dique de yoga- XD o.o?

Kagome…sé que tomas las cosas muy sencillamente, pero tienes que aprender a relajarte.-

Nani?- o.o?

Veo que la chirinpiorca le dio duro- XDXD

Ayame…-

Qué?-

LA OTRA VEZ TE ENSEÑE QUE DEBES APRENDER A MANTENER LA CONCENTRACION Y DEJA TUS LOQUERAS!-

Mejor cállate antes de que nos devore- S dijo Kagome en un susurro.

Si es cierto, mejor lo hago- u

**_

* * *

_**

**_Cabaña 21…_**

Vamos Inuyasha, cuenta-

Qué quieres que te cuente Kouga?-

Pues simplemente lo que pasó entre tu y Kagome-

No dirás que no paso nada-

Argh! Miroku, por qué siempre tienes que darle la razón a Kouga?-

Simplemente porque es verdad- P

Demonios! No hay nada que contar- "_lo siento chicos, pero lo que pasó me lo reservo"_

Si claro…- ¬¬_ "déjame decirte Inuyasha, que a mi no me engañas en lo absoluto. Miroku me dijo que los vio abrazándose así que déjate de tonterías y habla."_

Inuyasha no dijo más y salió de la cabaña, el quería aclarase bien, tenia tantas dudas y tantas confusiones. Tenía problemas con sus padres, un nuevo sentimiento crece en él y sin poder evitarlo.

**_Continuará…_**

**Epa! D **

**Espero que en este capitulo lo hayan disfrutado, ya saben cualquier comentario bueno o malo lo recibo. Bueno, hay algo que quiero aclarar, y es que: la verdad mi historia no es tan buena como otros, pero más adelante ya verán como cambio y más ahora que estoy cambiando mi forma de escribir y pos ustedes saben todo cambia. Espero que sigan leyendo porque tengo muchas sorpresas para ustedes.**

**También hay muchas faltas otorgráficas y no sé por qué, seguro fanfiction se los come XD Hey no ya hablando en serio, cuando subo cada capítulo algunas palabras o caritas se desaparecen o no suben completamente como lo tengo y eso que reviso como 5 veces antes de subir el capi. **

**Ah! Desde este capitulo comenzaré a responder los reviews o  
**

**También pueden dar sus opiniones y así me ayudan ;) Hasta la próxima, próximo capitulo: _"Más que la amistad"_ no se la pierdan.**


	5. Más que la amistad

**Hola a todos, de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo o Estoy tan feliz de saber que les gusta mi fic. Por cierto, en este capitulo aparecerá lo que es la "intervención" de la conciencia.**

_**+Recordatorio+**_

(Aclaraciones)

"_pensamientos"_

**(notas de la autora)**

_-Hablando-_

_**La conciencia**_

**Capitulo 5 "Más que la amistad"**

Crees poder estar en un lugar tan maravilloso, tener contacto con la Naturaleza, estar de lo mejor cada cambio de clase ¿y no poder divertirte¡¡Pues claro que no! Quién dijo que tenemos que ponerle límites a nuestros pasatiempos por estar en un bendito 'proyecto' que no vale la pena si no disfrutas de ello…Así que…

_-Al río!- o _

_-¡Epa!-_

Todos estaban muy alegres de ir al río a nadar, era sábado, nada de maestros, nada de trabajos ni tareas¡¡ni nada! Solo el tiempo para divertirse y pasarla al máximo. Todos se dirijieron al río, allá algunos se tiraban al río, otro hacían camping, algunos leyendo libros y otras apartadas** (ya se imaginan quienes son)**.

_-¡Sango! Tírate-_

_-El agua esta muy fría- S  
_

_-Hey! El agua es de lo más natural, no es el mismo que tenemos en casa que prendes el calentador y lo calientas-_

_-Si, además… ¿qué harás¿Ponerte como una reverenda loca a meditar?-_ xD

_- Bien- ¬¬_

_

* * *

_

_-¡Uff¡Esto es fenomenal!-_

_-El agua esta bien pura-_

_-Si. Hey¿Que tal si vamos a ver que hay por allá?-_ señaló al otro extremo del río.

_-Kouga… ¿no crees que exageras?- ¬¬_

_-¡No! Sabes, dicen que por aquí hay manantiales-_

_- ¬¬ ahora si que estas exagerando-_

_-¡En serio! Lo leí en un libro que habla sobre esta parte de la región-_

_-Si claro…nama falte que también haya sirenas por aquí- ¬¬_

_-Vienes o ¿no?-_

_-Bien…-_

_

* * *

_

_-¡Que molestia! Los bichos me están comiendo_**- (que bruta, ojala se la traguen XD)**

_-Tú fuiste la que dijo que querías venir-_

_-Si pero, fue porque Inuyasha fue quien lo propuso-_

_-Bueno, pero ya. Esas mocosas creen que así pueden seducirlos.-_

_-HMF! No saben ese arte-_

_-Pobres xD-_

_-Muy pronto ellos estarán bajo nuestro poder-_ **(Y ahora hablan como si fuera que quieren quitarle el trono a alguien xD)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**2.00 p.m. en el comedor…**_

_-Mmm…-_

_-Mucho mejor que en el cole-_

_-¡Pos claro!-_

_-Qué raro…-_

_-¿El qué?-_ preguntaron Ayame y Sango al unísono

_-Pues que raro que las neuronas de Kikyo no salieron a buscar comida xD xD-_

_-XDXDXD-_

_-Si, me lo imagino xD-_

_-Seguro las está alimentando- xD XD_

_

* * *

_

_-¡Kouga¡Me las vas a pagar!-_

_-Quien te manda a ser tan idiota, Inuyasha XD-_

_-Argh¡¡Ya verás!-_ Comenzó a perseguir a Kouga.

Inuyasha estaba más que enojado, debido a que cuando fueron a buscar el fascinante 'manantial', Inuyasha por despistado que es chocó con un panal de abejas y éstas le picaron en la espalda dejándole 3 grandes ronchas.

_

* * *

_

_-¡Miroku!-_ gritaba una chica que venía corriendo.

_-Ah! Pero si es Nayuki…dime-_

_-Quería preguntarte si vas al baile de esta noche?-_

_-¿Hay un baile esta noche?- O.o_

_-Si, será cerca de la entrada al bosque-_

_-¿Patrocinado por?-_

_-Kikyo, Kotaru y yo-_

_-Ah! Suena interesante…-_

_-Entonces…¿Qué dices?-_

_-Sip, supongo que iré-_ le guiñó el ojo.

_-Que bueno! Nos vemos-_ se largo.

* * *

"_No puedo creer que soy tan torpe, si no fuera porque me herí hubiese descubierto qué era esa criatura que estaba en el bosque" _Se lamentaba Kagome. _"Aunque no termino de creer que en realidad sucedió…" **Si! Sucedióó!**_

**Flash Back**

Sin darse cuenta se acercaban cada vez mas y mas, sintió su respiración por unos segundos hasta que unió sus labios con los de suyos formándose en un tierno beso, el cual se hacia mas profundo…era aquel beso que tanto ansiaba que Inuyasha le diera desde el día que tuvieron su pequeño 'accidente'. El beso que pensó que él nunca se lo daría, ese beso ansiado cada vez que estaba cerca de él…

**Fin del Flash Back**

"_Al menos no estuvo tan mal…" **Claro que no tonta! **"¡Qué¿Quién¿Cómo?"_

* * *

"_Cómo fui tan tonto en darle ese beso a esa niña tonta…" **No digas que no te gustó **"Si me gustó, lo ansiaba desde que chocamos… ¡Qué demonios¿Y tu quién eres¡¡Sal de mis pensamientos! **Calma, no te alteres, soy tu conciencia. Puedo estar en todos tus pensamientos ya que yo formo parte de ellos. **"¡Qué rayos?" **¡Así como lo oyes bruto! **"Pero si suenas igualito a Kagome; ¿que no puedo tener privacidad?"_

Inuyasha se calmó, pensó que era imposible que su conciencia esté fastidiándolo. Tenía tanto que pensar, esa sensación que sintió con Kagome, era algo muy diferente. Le había gustado una chica antes, pero eso pasó… De repente todos sus pensamientos se concentraron en aquella escena, en el momento en que le dio el beso, cuando ella le respondió, cuando vio ese brillo especial que tiene la chica, cada discusión que tenia con ella, en fin, todo lo que había pasado con Kagome…

"_Cómo es que nunca me había dado cuenta que Kagome existía, acaso soy tan despistado? Claro, lo soy, todo a causa de todos los problemas que he tenido…"_

_-¡Inuyasha!-_ gritó Kouga, sacando completamente al joven de sus pensamientos.

_-Oye¿¡Que te pasa?-_

_-Me enteré que…!-_ decía mientas tomaba aire, pues había corrido mucho.

_-Aja…-_

_-Esta noche habrá un baile cerca d la entrada del bosque-_ dijo de lo mas calmado con si nada paso. **(xD)**

_-Tanto alboroto por una simple fiestecita- ¬¬u_

_-u-_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Mientras Kikyo y Kotaru hacían los arreglos para las 'gran' fiesta…_**

_-Yeah!-_ gritó Nayuki mientras terminaba de llegar.

_-¿Y qué te paso ahora?-_ preguntó Kotaru extrañada

_-Pues que Miroku vendrá a la fiesta…-_

_-¿En serio?-_

_-Si¡¡Y vendrá conmigo!-_ **(Embustera ¬¬)**

_-¡Felicidades! Diste el 1er paso tú sola y sin dificultad-_ dijo Kikyo en forma de elogio. **(Tan estúpida como siempre xD)**

_

* * *

_

_-Wow, una fiesta hecha por la descerebrito de doña Kikyo…que emoción…-_ dijo Kagome desanimadamente.

_-Gran fiesta, estoy tan emocionada por ir.-_ dijo Ayame sin gracia.

_-No iré-_ concluyó Sango

_-¿Y quién irá?- _Se burlaba Ayame.

_-Las cucarachas xD-_ se burló Kagome.

En ese momento, tocan a la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas. Sango se para y va a abrir; al abrirla se encuentra Kouga, quien viene a 'visitarlas'.

_-Hola!-_ dijo, y saludó a todas.

_-Epa!-_

_-Kouga!-_

_-¿Como han estado?-_

_-Pos na, aquí trankilitas.-_

_-¿A qué viniste?-_ preguntó Ayame con curiosidad.

_-Ayame…- ¬¬_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Eso no es lo primero que se le dice a una persona cuando viene a visitar.- ¬¬ _Dijo Sango con su mirada asesina.

_-Lo siento- U_

_-Bueno…pues este… ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-_ dijo el chico ya cuando todo se calmó.

_-¿A solas?-_ pregunta la pelirroja.

_-A solas…-_

_-OK-_ dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía afuera con Kouga.

Kagome y Sango comenzaron a darse codazos en seña de que habrá algo entre ellos dos, afuera Kouga comenzó a hablar con Ayame sobre lo que le quería decir…

_-Sabes sobre la fiesta que habrá esta noche cerca del bosque?-_

_-Si¿por?...-_

_-Este…me preguntaba si…-_ no le salían las palabras.

_-No pensaba en ir…-_ estas palabras desilusionaron al pobre por lo que bajó un poco la mirada.

_-Entiendo…-_ dijo desilusionado.

_-Pero si me invitas con gusto iré-_ dijo interrumpiéndolo.

_-¿Como dijiste?-_ preguntó el chico esperanzado.

_-Sí, iré…pero eso si, me vendrás a recoger¿vale?-_

_-¡Pos claro!-_

Ayame le guiño el ojo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia dentro donde les contó a sus amigas, y Sango decidió ir con Ayame…Kagome por su parte no pensaba en ir, ni loca. Aunque en lo profundo le decía que tenía que ir, no por Kikyo; sino por sus amigas y por… otra persona especial…

* * *

Cae la noche y todos estaban listos para ir a aquella esperada fiesta, pues, Kagome dijo que no iría y así fue. Por más que sus amigas le insistieron al final se rindieron porque ella no iba.

Ayame estaba lista, vestía una blusa de un solo hombro con mangas campanas color azul claro con dibujo dorado, una minifalda del mismo diseño y color, sus cabellos estaban lisos y sueltos, tenía unas argollas y una cadena de oro 18 kilates y unas zapatillas doradas de tacos.

Sango por su parte llevaba una blusa escotada color naranja con pequeños dibujos color esmeralda brilloso que solo tapaba sus senos, una minifalda del mismo color y diseño, llevaba el pelo rizo, unos aretes color esmeralda y unas zapatillas del mismo color.

_-Kagome…-_

_-Epa!-_

_-¿No pensarás cambiarte?-_ le dirigió una mirada asesina

_-Lo dije muy claro NO…IRE, no iré-_

_-Kagome…- ¬¬_

_-Vamos chicas, vayan y diviértanse sin mi-_ y les guiñó el ojo. _– Voy a estar bien. Además, no me dirán que vendrá alguien a secuestrarme y me lleve.-_

En eso tocan a la puerta, Ayame va a abrirla. Abrió la puerta, detrás de ésta se encontraba un chico muy apuesto, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de telas negras con una camisa color azul oscuro y una flor en la mano. Kouga quedó asombrado de lo que tenía en frente, nunca había visto a Ayame tan arreglada.

_-Que hermosa te ves Ayame…- _

_-Oh, gracias -_

_-Esto es para ti- le entregó la flor._

_-¡Un lirio!-_

_-Si, esta flor lleva tu nombre¿sabias?-_ dijo en lo que le ponía la flor en su cabello. **(Ustedes ya saben como se la puso)**

_-…-_ estaba tan roja como el tomate que no sabia que decir, estaba tan emocionada que ni sabia hablar y tan perdida en esos ojos de aquel en frente suyo que ni se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que Sango interrumpió…

_-¡Kouga, veo que ya llegaste.-_

_-Si-_

Ayame estaba tan feliz que le aparecieron estrellas en los ojos.

_-¿Listas?-_

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza. Y entonces todos se fueron rumbo a la fiesta, a excepción de Kagome…

En el camino, entablaron una mini conversación.

_-Kouga…Inuyasha no irá?_

_-Bueno, el dijo que iría mas tarde cuando se le antojara molestar.-_

_-¿Y miroku?-_ preguntó Sango repentinamente.

_-Ese payaso se fue hace 15 minutos con esa tal Nayuki, quien se lo llevó jalando con to.-_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cabaña 21…**_

_-¡Argh! Que aburrido está esto-_ se quejaba Inuyasha _-Pero no puede ser que a todo el mundo le haya gustado esa idea tonta de ir a esa fiesta Y pa colmo en estos canales de televisión no dan na bueno...-_ se levantó y se puso a dar vueltas. _–Bueno, mejor iré a ver que es lo bueno que tiene esa fiesta…-_ dicho esto se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño a arreglarse…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cabaña 22…**_

_-¿En realidad esto es tan aburrido? No, claro que no. ¡Haré mi propia fiesta!-_

Prendió el radio y lo subió a to lo que daba el volumen y se puso a bailar como loca.

**_Luego de unos minutos…_**

Inuyasha ya estaba listo, escuchó que desde la cabaña de 'su vecina' provenía mucho ruido. Por lo que decidió ir a dar un vistazo…

Inuyasha llevaba unos pantalones de tela azul marino, una camisa roja y unos zapatos negros. Al llegar, tocó la puerta. Tocaba y tocaba pero nadie respondía, así que decidió entrar. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, una vez adentro vio a Kagome como bailaba como loca pero a su vez estaba haciendo un poco de ejercicio mientras bailaba. Estaba llena de sudor, pero se veía grandiosa. El sudor caía como si fuera pedacitos de diamantes, Inuyasha apagó la radio.

_-¡Oye!-_ dijo molesta.

_-¿Pero que escándalo es este¿Que no se supone que la fiesta esta frente al bosque?-_

_-No molestes . -_

_-¿Tanto te gusta bailar¿por qué no vamos a la fiesta?-_ le pasó una pequeña toalla que estaba cerca para que se secara el sudor. **(Wow¿¿desde cuando es tan amable?)**

_-¿Vamos? 'vamos' suena muy caravana. Mejor ve tú solo si tanto deseas ir.-_

_-¿No piensas ir?-_

_-Nop-_

_-¡Pues yo te obligaré a ir!-_ la cargó con sus brazos haciendo que Kagome ya no tuviera los pies en el suelo.

_-¡Qué demo…!-_

_-Vas al baile conmigo, te guste o no-_ interrumpió Inuyasha.

_-Mmm… no sé. Hay algo que no entendí.-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿Por qué quieres que vaya contigo¿¿Acaso no es mejor para ti que yo este lo más lejos posible?-_ lo miraba sarcásticamente.

Inuyasha no sabia como responderle, tampoco sabia por que le importaba tanto que ella fuera con el. _"¡Diablos¿Que estoy haciendo¿acaso me debilito ante ella?" **Es porque la quieres y en realidad quieres que vaya contigo. **"¡Rayos! Esa maldita vocecita de nuevo"** Recuerda que lo sé todo, y que esperas…**_

_-Kagome…-_ la miró a los ojos, mientras buscaba algo como excusa.

_-Si…-_ decía mientras pensaba lo divertido que se veía.

_-Quiero que vayas conmigo al baile, no quiero ir solo…-_ dijo casi en un susurro pero lo suficiente alto como para que Kagome se asombrara.

_-¿En serio?- O.o_

_-Si. Por que no vas a arreglarte, y te espero acá.-_ dijo en tono serio y con la cabeza gacha.

_-Bien. Pero primero bájame-_

_-Te llevo.-_ la llevó al cuarto de baño como su fuera su mujer y ahí la dejó caer, luego se miraron uno con el otro, topándose con los ojos del compañero. Sus rostros estaban cerca, demasiado para ser verdad. Estaban a punto de rozar sus labios mutuamente… Pero luego Inuyasha se arrepintió, se dio vuelta y le cerró la puerta para que ella se arreglara. Kagome al ver que él se fue, solo suspiró. Se preparó para bañarse.

Inuyasha por su parte, estaba sentado en la cama de Kagome. Se recostó, la cama era suave y cómoda. Tenía el olor a jazmines que ella siempre cargaba. Inuyasha respiró profundo y se adentro en sus pensamientos…

"_¡Qué demonios acabe de decir¿¡Qué rayos hice?"** No te arrepientas…** "¿qué quieres decir con eso?"** Sabes muy bien que la quieres, sabes que quieres que ella esté a tu lado. Lo sabes perfectamente, ella no te lo pidió…fuiste tu quien lo pidió. **"Explícate quien quiera que seas" **¿Por qué los otros días fue que te diste cuenta de que ella existía¿por qué crees que ahora sientes algo por ella que jamás sabías¿por qué piensas en ella y en la vez que se conocieron¿Por qué discutes con ella cada vez que te topas con ella¿por qué la besaste en aquella cueva? **"Esas son mis preguntas, todo a base de ¿qué?"** Pues porque tu nunca te has abierto a las personas. Siempre has estado así desde que tienes 13 años, desde que sabes de qué se dan las cosas…Tu padre ha sido todo la mal influencia en ti, tu no eres así como te muestras ahora. Tienes algo más dentro de ti, en ti todavía hay esa llama de 'chico bueno'** "¡Como diablos sabes todo esto sobre mi?" **Lo sé todo Inuyasha. Todo lo que hay en ti, cada rincón que hay lo sé perfectamente. Y créeme, trátala como un tesoro…Ella será la única quien te creerá cuando nadie más lo haga, la única y verdadera amiga, la única que estará ahí cuando fracases en algo y la única que te cambiara la vida…**_

La voz que había dentro de sus pensamientos se esfumaba y… _"hey! Espera. Termina de aclararme todo"_

De repente, la puerta del baño se abrió y sacó a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos. Este vio a Kagome que salía del baño, se veía bellísima…en ese momento para él, ella era lo más bello que podía existir.  
Kagome vestía un elegante vestido corto color rojo con algunos dibujos chinos color negros, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y ondulado, aretes largos de color rojos y unas zapatillas negras.

_-Te ves… ¡bellísima!-_

_-Gracias-_ dijo sonrojada. _"¿Desde cuando eres tan abierto conmigo? Menos mal que aún no me has comenzado a molestar"_ pensó.

_-¿Lista?-_

_-Sip-_

_-Bien¿nos vamos?-_ extendió su mano para agarrarle la suya.

Kagome le tomó la mano y asintió con la cabeza. Y así se fueron a la fiesta muy agarraditos de la mano.

_**

* * *

**_

_**En la fiesta…**_

Miroku y Nayuki apenas sostenían una conversación, hasta que Sango y los demás llegaron. Miroku al percatarse de ello, rápidamente se le acerco a 'su querida' Sango dejando a una Nayuki celosa. **(xD, obvio, Sango es mil veces más bonita que esta perra.)**

_-Hola mi querida Sango, estás muy hermosa esta noche-_

_-Si claro…-_ se sentó en una de las sillas que había cerca.

_-Je je, a mi me late que a Sango le gusta que Miroku la alargue-_ le susurró Ayame a Kouga.

_-Yo lo dudo, por la forma en como lo trata y le habla.-_

_-Yo no lo dudo ni lo más mínimo xD. Se nota que si le gusta.-_

_-Ayame…-_

_-Si…?-_

_-Ven, tengo que mostrarte algo.-_ dijo el joven.

_-Bien-_

La noche era perfecta. Esa noche llena de estrellas y una luna llena. Una noche mágica donde Kagome no creía lo que pasaba, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Mas, parecía un sueño. Ayame no creía que Kouga la iba a llevar al baile donde la pasarán muy bien; y Sango en parte…no estaba muy feliz. Pero en lo mas profundo de su corazón algo le decía que encontró dueño. Todos recordando momentos felices y pensando en que nunca se acabaría…

_-Sango…-_

_-Qué quieres?-_ pregunto con fastidio.

_-Mi bella Sango…eres como una flor que florece todos los días en mi corazón…eres el ángel que mantiene esa llama en mi. Tú, mi hermosa Sango… ¿quisieras tener un hermoso y adorable hijo conmigo?-_

_-Mmm… ¡No¡Hentai! Mil veces ¡NO¡JAMAS¡NI lo sueñes!-"Ese es el mismo discurso que le pones a todas ¬¬"_ pensaba ella mientras terminaba de gritarle al pobre muchacho.

Estas palabras fueron escuchadas por la doña meti metichona de Nayuki quien no se encontraba lejos y lo escuchó todo. ¿Quién dijo que los celos se contienen?

_-¡Que?-_ gritó histérica **(pobreXD) **_– ¡Dijiste que ese hijo lo ibas a tener conmigo¡Me lo preguntaste primero que a esa!-_

_-Fíjate que 'esa' ¡tiene su nombre! Y ten cuidado cuando abres tu bocota, porque déjame aclararte que yo nunca, nunca, nunca…entiéndelo bien. ¡NUNCA tendré un hijo con ese jallao! Aunque tenga dinero. ¡Y menos también por ser el mas grande mujeriego de todo el colegio! En fin… por mi ustedes pueden empezar ahora mismo en tener todos los hijos que se le den la gana¡NO ME IMPORTA EN LO ABSOLUTO!- _se alejó llena de furia.

En lo que estos pobres locos discutían, en otra parte, donde no había gente merondeando. Estaban Ayame y Kouga.

"_Que será lo que Kouga me quiere decir? Espero que no sea nada malo S"_

_-Entonces?...-_ preguntó impaciente.

_-Cierra los ojos-_

Cerró los ojos… Kouga acercaba su cara a la de ella, la distancia que separa sus caras era cada vez menos, podían sentir la respiración del otro. El corazón les latía a mil por horas, él sabía que ya era hora de sacar sus sentimientos y dejarlos mostrar. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella, ésta se sorprendió pero le correspondió y así los dos unieron sus labios formando un tierno beso. El beso era corto pero en él se reflejaba todos los sentimientos que se sentían uno por el otro…

Sango decidió irse del lugar, ya estaba cansada de todas las tonterías que hablaba Nayuki. Sentía lastima por Miroku por ser el más grande mujeriego y es por eso que ninguna chica lo toma en serio. Pero… ¿qué se iba a hacer? La joven decidió buscar a su amiga Ayame ya que estaba aburrida y sola. Pero mientras la buscaba, comenzó a navegar en su interior…

"_¿Por qué me siento así cuando estoy con él?"** Porque puedes que lo quieras, pero debes de admitirlo** "¡Qué¿Quién diablos eres tu?"** Tranquila, soy tu conciencia. Yo lo sé todo, todo lo que guarda tu corazón, en tu interior y todos tus grandes secretos que tus amigas no saben ni tu misma siquiera.** "Bien, ahora resulta que estoy hablando con una sicópata que resulta ser mi conciencia"** Sango…eres la más madura de Ayame y Kagome. Ustedes tres son las chicas que han tenido que pasar más momentos tantos felices como difíciles y tristes. Tú debes dejar que esos sentimientos que llevas dentro salgan. Eres fuerte frente a todos, pero frente a tu corazón eres de lo más blando. **"¡Que¿¡Como sabes eso¡Espera!"_

La voz calló, y no dijo más dejando a una Sango muy confundida en sus pensamientos…

* * *

Separaron sus labios lentamente, era como si no quisieran que acabara. Abrieron sus ojos…para ver su otra pareja, Kouga le sonrió tiernamente, ella se sonrojó y desvió la vista hacia otro lado.

_-Ayame…quiero decirte que me gustas mucho…he descubierto este sentimiento hacia ti desde que entre al colegio el año pasado. No he podido dejar que saliera porque no me atrevía, tenía miedo…pero ahora que lo desenterré de lo más profundo de mi corazón quiero pedirte…que…si tu…quisieras ser…mi…novia?-_ Estas palabras fueron difícil de articular para el pobre.

_-Bueno…-_

_-Entiendo si no quie…-_ pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por un tierno beso k Ayame le dio.

_-Si-_

La respuesta fue dicha, la felicidad de ambos era estar juntos y así quedaron abrazados bajo la gran mirada de la luna llena…

* * *

Inuyasha y Kagome encaminaban hacia la fiesta. En el camino iban muy callados pero pensativos. Kagome decidió romper el incómodo silencio que había…

_-Oye…lo que pasó…-_ dijo en un ligero murmullo. _"¿Le pregunto¿por qué me es tan difícil?"_

_-Si…?-_

_-Lo pasó en la cueva…-_

_-Kagome! Que bueno que viniste, más te vale. Pos yo ya me estaba aburriendo aquí solita.-_

_-¿Y no estabas con Ayame?-_ preguntó extrañada.

_-Si, pero la muy desgraciada me dejó botada ¬¬ -_

_-o.o ?-_

_-Y tu que haces aquí con… ¿Inuyasha?...-_ parpadeó varias veces par a ver si sus ojos no le fallaban.

_-Es que…-_ Kagome se puso roja, no sabia que excusa inventar para que Sango no sospechara. No le venia nada a la mente hasta que…

_-¡Hola Sango!-_ intervino Inuyasha. _– ¿Sabes donde están Kouga y Miroku?-_

_-Hola, no sé donde esta Kouga. Pero Miroku debe estar muy entretenidamente con Nayuki.-_

_-¿Y a ti que te paso? No me digas que estas celosa- 8-)_

_-¡-Qué¡¡¡Estás loco¿¡¿¡Como crees…?-_

_-Ya vieja, no es para tanto. Inuyasha, si no quieres que te prendan fuego, te electrocuten y te hagan carbón mejor cállate y espera hasta que esta vieja se apasigue U-_ se calló de inmediato.

Luego de eso, llegaban Ayame y Kouga tomados de la mano. Y Sango estaba lista para reclamarle a Ayame por haberla dejado sola todo ese tiempo. Y ahí fue donde se soltó el Diablo.

_-¡A ESTAS HORAS ES QUE TE VIENES A APARECER?-_

_-…-_ Ayame no dijo nada, solo retrocedió un poco. Sabía que la furia de su amiga era grande.

_-Vieja cálmate.-_ apenas Kagome podía hacer que Sango no reventara y se le lanzara encima a Ayame. **(Pobre Ayame…)**

_-OK…-_ cojió aire y luego ya más calmada.

_-¡Viejas! Tengo que decirles algo-_ dijo Ayame tomando un tono serio.

_-'Tenemos' querrás decir.-_ intervino Kouga.

_-Nosotros…-_

_-Aja…-_ decían ambas chicas impacientes.

_-Somos…Novios.-_ dijeron ambos con tanta verguenza que sus caras se tornaron de todos los colores.

_-¡Epa!-_

_-¡No puedo creerlo!-_

Para ellas era como si Kouga fuera ahora su cuñado. Las tres han sido muy amigas desde la infancia y pues…se tratan como hermanas. Sango y Kagome celebraban por este nuevo 'evento' que les regaló esta noche, mientras que Kouga y Ayame estaban muertos de la vergüenza y rojos como dos tomates… Unos ojos los observaban detrás de unos arbustos que había cerca del lugar, la mirada era penetrante lo que provocó que Ayame se percatara y girara a ver.

_-Que raro-_ dijo al no ver nada ni nadie. _"Estoy segura que vi algo, o tal vez estoy muy avergonzada"_

"_No te sorprendas pequeña que muy pronto sabrás quien soy, y todo pasará porque el destino lo quiso así" "Muajajaja…"_

_-¡Ayame!-_

_-¡Vámonos!-_

Todos se fueron a bailar, bailaron toda la noche hasta que ya la fiesta terminó. Todos se estaban retirando a sus cabañas. Los chicos acompañaron a Kagome y a las demás, eran vecinos. En el regreso, Ayame estaba muy pensativa es como si esa mirada que creyó a ver sentido fuera un león esperando atacar a su presa. Por otro lado, Inuyasha estaba pensando en como su relación con Kagome estaba mejorando aunque no quería admitirlo.

El sabía que su conciencia no mentía pero él es tan testarudo como para poder aceptarlo, le echó un vistazo a Kagome la cual estaba hablando con Kouga sobre lo de Ayame; al percatarse de que la observaban volteó a verlo y le dio una tierna sonrisa para luego seguir hablando con Kouga. Sango estaba platicando con Miroku y por primera vez en toda la historia, éstos pueden hablar normal como las personas sin que Miroku saltara con sus estupideces y Sango se enfadara y prendiera fuego. **(Sé que exagere un poquito U)**

Un ruido hizo que se detuvieran a ver…

_-¿Oyeron eso?-_ pregunto Kouga.

_-Si, proviene de esos arbustos-_ contestó Kagome.

_-¿Qué podrá ser?-_ preguntaban los otros

_-Vayamos a ver-_ dijo Inuyasha. **(No les suena?)**

Inuyasha y Kouga se acercaron lentamente hacia unos arbustos de donde provenían esos ruidos, el resto del grupo les seguía detrás. Una vez que Inuyasha estaba cerca, extendió sus brazos listos para separar las ramas a ver pero Miroku se le adelanto. En ese instante, un sapo saltó sobre la cabeza de Miroku. Todos se aliviaron al ver qué era. Luego se despidieron porque ya habían llegado y cada quien se fue a sus cabañas donde durmieron muy plácidamente…

* * *

Ahora es donde la aventura les va a comenzar chicos, ahorren energía y prepárense…Ojalá que lo que creo que va a pasar no pase S No todo es color rosa en la vida, ni tampoco es a blanco y negro... 8-)

**Continuará…**

**Epa!;D**

**¿Como están? Espero que muy bien y así de bien me siento yo por los reviews que me dejaron¡¡los leos muy ilusionadas! o**

**Espero que sigan leyendo porque después de esto viene los más loco y la aventura cambia¡¡¡¡Ya llegué a los 40 y tantos reviews!**

**¿Dudas¿Boches¡¡Dejen sus reviews!**

**Bueno ahora es hora de responder los reviews. Estoy tan feliz!**

**Iro: **_Manita! Gracias por leer! Sé que siempre me andas diciendo que debo poner a Inuyasha y a Kagome juntos pero tu sabe que aún no es así que le voy a dar la cosa, pero na tu sabe ya._

**Kigali Aizawa:** _wolass!. Bueno, perdón por la tardanza y espero que hayas leído este capítulo y gracias a ti he podido poner este fic en adelante. Espero que sigas leyendo y pos na, pa la próxima D_

**Bluegirl88:**_Epa! Qué bueno que pudiste venire a leerme y gracias por hacerlo, pos ya ves. Seguiré leyendote siempre y cuando actualizes pronto; espero que tu también lo hagas conmigo :P_

**Victoria:**_Vieja! Pos na ya tu sabes, grax por leer y espero que hayas leido este capítulo también y sigas leyendo. Sabes lo que me gusta, reviews!_

**Yander:**_Gracias amiga, mujer! Tu andabas perdia xD Bueno na, gracias por leer y los reviews, seguimos pa'lante, verdad?_

**Panita:**_Gracias gracias, tu sabes aquí matando el tiempo. Pos na, espero que sigas leyendo esto y me sigas dejando reviews!_

**Willnira:**_Qué chulo! Más lectores! Bueno, gracias por leer, espero que nos podamos comunicar un dias de estos por el Messenger, y espero que puedas seguir leyendo y muchas gracias por tu review. Ah por cierto, como te gusta espero que te sigas leyendo para que veas unas cuantas aventuras raras xD bueno, algo raras pero tiene su ciencia xDD Hasta la próxima!_

**Shiki-niki:**_WepassS! Mas lectores! Veo que eres nueva, eso creo... No sé pero igual no importa. Gracias por leer y por tu review, espero que te hayas leido este capítulo y espero que sigas leyendo porque habrá mucha más locuras de las que ya hay xD_


	6. ¿Profesor y estudiantes nuevos? oo¿?

**Epa! Hola a todos! Mil gracias por sus reviews, espero que sigan leyendo hasta al final. Bueno, aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo para ustedes.  
**

_**+Recordatorio+**_

(Aclaraciones)

"_pensamientos"_

**(notas de la autora)**

_-Hablando-_

_**La conciencia**_

**Capitulo 6 "El profesor y estudiantes…nuevos…o.o ?"**

Lunes, primer día de la semana, el día menos apreciado para nosotros ya que nos espera el resto de la semana la cual pasa lentamente…

_-Uy! Otro lunes y a pasar trabajos…ojala los profesores no molesten demasiado.-_ **(Bueno, en realidad yo digo joder, pues porque en la Rep. Dom. Decimos "joder" en vez de "molestar". No nos malinterpreten. ¡Pero así le damos sabor!)**

Una vez que todos se ubicaron en el gran salón el cual lo llamaban 'salón de clases' donde el director los había reunido después del desayuno para dar una 'gran noticia'… Para alegrar el día, así es que suele llamarle. El siempre con su humor de los grandes y nosotros con el sueño encima; el pobre viejo hablando todas sus babadas.

_-Buenos días chicos-_ dijo el director mientras llegaba.

Todos les respondieron de la misma manera, aunque algunos lo maldecían entre dientes.

_-Los he reunido hoy para darles una gran noticia…-_

_-¿Y todos estos bla bla tan temprano?-_ susurro Sango con cara de sueño.

_-Seguro no halló nada que hacer-_ respondió Kagome de la misma manera.

_-Pa mi que él nos quiere fuñir cada vez que puede-_ se quejó Ayame.

_-Lamentablemente les informo que su profesor de química: Richard, esta en muy mal estado y esta en hospital. Y para que no pierdan las clases de química, el señor: Naraku Misuko lo sustituirá. Pero El profesor Naraku les dará clase en una área nueva que será: 'Lo desconocido'…- _le hace seña al señor para que entre.

-_Hey! Como que se están volviendo locos-xD_ Susurro Kouga.

_-Pues el director es loco desde que nació-_ dijo Miroku en el mismo tono.

_-Seguro lo dejaron caer cuando nació-_ xD contesto Inuyasha.

_-¡Qué?-_

_-¡Qué demonios?-_

_-¡Qué diablos es eso?-_

_-Pues una clase que nos enseñara cosas que no sabemos y cosas sobrenaturales. Aunque yo no creo en esas cosas.-_ respondió Yura Sakasagami. **(Suena igualito a la nerda de mi curso)**

_-Bueno, algo parecido. Pero va mas allá-_ corrigió Naraku mientras le tiraba una mirada extraña a Kagome, la cual le provoco escalofríos.

_-Si claro…entonces hablará sobre fantasmas, asesinos sin sueldo, extraterrestres, indígenas que matan a sueldo… ¿verdad?-_ preguntó Ayame desafiándolo.

_-Exactamente-_ asintió_.-De eso hablaremos en esta clase. Se me ocurrió porque el caso del profesor Richard no es algo normal, me explico no es una enfermedad mas bien algo sobrenatural. Además, hay cosas de la vida que no sabemos y nos da curiosidad saber¿no?-_

_-O.o…-_

La clase empezó. Hablaron sobre fantasmas y algo sobre los extraterrestres. Surgen varias preguntas tontas para aquellos que no creen en nada de eso, pero otros ni atención le ponían.  
Una vez terminada algunas explicaciones, todos estaban alborotados por lo aburrio y estúpido que fue la clase. Pero de inmediato entro la profesora de la siguiente clase…Historia…quien la daba era la profesora: Matska. La clase de historia era realmente interesante ya que hasta el más bruto entendía.

Llegó la hora del descanso, todos estaban platicando cerca de la entrada al bosque. Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame y Kagome estaban hablando sobre la clase del profesor Naraku.

_-¿Ustedes no creen que ese profesor da mala señas?-_

_-Si, a mi me produce escalofríos-_

_-Pues creo que no es a dar clase que viene…-_

_-¿Y a qué entonces?-_

_-Apuesto que es un psicópata-_

_-El pobre, debe estar peor que el director-_ xD

Luego de unos momentos, los chicos vieron como dos estudiantes nuevos llegaban. Creyeron que no era posible porque estaban a mitad del segundo semestre y no es posible que haya estudiantes nuevos. Hasta que el director los llamó a todos para darles otra gran noticia… ¿Que no se harta de saberlo todo? Na ma falte que se crea Dios, sería ya el colmo.

_-Bien chicos, pues como verán les tengo otra noticia. Vaya estoy lleno de lo nuevo. Jeje, bien. Bueno, el día de hoy les tengo una sorpresa; es que 2 de los hijos de uno de los profesores los acompañarán el día de hoy. Así como oyeron. Les presento a: Kenshi y Shyara.-_

Muchos chicos se quedaron viendo a Shyara con la boca abierta. Shyara era atractiva, pelo rubio, ojos color verde azulado, delgada y con cara fina. Así como los chicos estaban las chicas pero era viendo a Kenshi, pos hay que decir que era bien atractivo. Un chico alto, pelo azul rojizo, ojos verdes profundos parecidos al mar.

_-Bueno, chicos háganse amigos y sean amables con ellos. Nos vemos!-_ se retiró.

Shyara iba caminando mientras muchos chicos la veían pero ella no les hacia caso, llegó hasta donde Inuyasha y Kouga y les dirigió una sonrisa…algo pícara digamos. Seguro tenía otras intenciones.

_-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Shyara y ustedes son…?-_

_-Yo soy Inuyasha y él es Kouga-_ dijo con el mismo tono de siempre.

_-Gusto en conocerte…¿Shyara?-_

_-Lo mismo digo.-_ Sonrió_.-¿Me pueden enseñar el lugar?-_

_-Este…yo no puedo. Tengo que reunirme con mi novia. Nos vemos!-_ se fue.

_-¿Y bien?-_ pregunto la chica. _"¡Qué?...T.T el más lindo; fuera."_

_-Está bien, yo te lo muestro.-_ dijo Inuyasha con algo de fastidio.

_-¡Gracias!-_ lo abrazó de un brazo.

_

* * *

-Lo eligió desde el primer día.-_ O.o

_-Si…aunque no se por qué lo elige a él; si hay más chicos por todo este lugar que babean por ella.-_ dijo en tono de medio celosa.

_-Kagome…¿acaso te pusiste celosa?-_

_-¡Qué diablos dices? Claro que no. Por mi haga lo que quiera.-_ dijo mientras se volteaba y haciendo moriquetas como si hablase sola.

* * *

Kikyo fue otra victima de celos. **(Ay se le subió la bilirrubina. Y los celos atacan duro XD)** Y no pensó en dejarlo así, y se les acercó. Tenía que meter la pata como dé lugar.

_-¡Hola! Me llamo Kikyo-_

_-Si, si…y yo Shyara. ¿Por qué no te vas a otro lado a estorbar?-_se aferró mas a los brazos de Inuyasha. Y el pobre tenía una gota en la cabeza.

_-¿Que tal si los acompaño?-_ intentó tragarse el comentario.

_-No gracias. Estamos bien.-_

_-¡Inuyasha!-_ gritaba Miroku a lo lejos.

_-¿Qué quieres?-_

_-Oh, que hermosa chica. Hola como estas? Me llamo Miroku y tú debes ser Shyara.-_

_-Si, si. Inuyasha ¿por qué no me enseñas donde están las cabañas?-_

_-Claro…-_ aun con la gota en la cabeza.

Mientras se alejaban a Kikyo le hervía la sangre. Y Miroku se alejó antes de que él tuviera que cargar con su furia. _"Esto no se quedara así, eres otro estorbo más. Me encargaré de ti…primero. Luego, algo le pasará a la mosquita de Kagome."_ Y con esto se va a grandes pasos, como si fuera una bestia endemoniada.

* * *

_-Hola-_ Kenshi detiene a Kagome en su camino hacia el comedor.

_-Hola¿qué tal?-_ le sonríe. _-Yo soy Kagome, y tu debes ser Kenshi-_ el chico asiente con la cabeza. _-Y dime¿qué te trae por estos alrededores?-_ refiriéndose al lugar.

_-Pos, hoy íbamos a un viaje y tuvimos qu pasar por aquí. Llevamos días viajando y se nos ocurrió visitar esto por acá; no te preocupes, ya mañana nos vamos-_

_-¿Tan rápido?-_ preguntó algo sorprendida.

_-Sip, recuerda que solo estamos de paso-_ le guiñe el ojo. Kagome baja su mirada debido a que sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa ligero. Kenshi le toma la mano y dice _-vas al comedor¿cierto?-_ la chica solo hace asiente. _-Dale, te acompaño_-le sonríe. a chica le devuelve la sonrisa y se encaminan hacia el comedor.

Ya en el comedor ambos se sentaron en la misma mesa con sus comidas en las bandejas, platicaron un poco sobre la vida de cada uno, hicieron algunos chistes y se la pasaron riendo. La chica de pelo azabache estaba algo sonrojada porque Kenshi era alguien muy abierto y algo extrovertido. Sus comentarios siempre hacían que la pobre bajara la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo, el chico sabía que ella era algo tímida por lo que decidió preguntar a ver que decía.

_-Oye kagome-_

_-Si?-_ responde la aludida.

_-¿Eres tímida?-_ otra cualidad del chico era que es muy directo, sin rodeos.

_-¿Por qué la pregunta?-_

_-Curiosidad, tú sabes.-_

_-No sé responderte, si quieres le preguntas a Ayame o a Sango; ellas sabrán responderte.-_

_-A mi me late que no sabes hablar de ti-_

_-Jeje, la verdad no soy buena hablando sobre mi. No soy de esas que se creen la gran cosa y siempre hablan de ellas todo el tiempo.- _por alguna razón ella confiaba en él. Era un total desconocido pero Kagome nunca desconfia de la gente, y es por un lado algo ingenua.

Un rato después, cuando ya habían reposado fueron a juntarse con Kouga y Ayame, quienes disfrutaban de la sombra de un gran árbol. Se les unieron y coemnzaron a conocerse entre ellos 4. En lo que Kouga conversaba con Kagome sobre su día, Kenshi le preguntaba a Ayame unas cuantas cosas sobre Kagome.

_-Entonces¿ella no es tímida na?-_

_-Si la tratas más seguido, no lo será contigo-_ el chico sonríe irónicamente, sin ninguna razón alguna. Ayame no se percata de ello por lo que sigue hablando. Luego, tuvieron que despedirse ya que Kenshi tenía cosas que hacer. Kagome iba muy bien hablando con Kouga y Ayame hasta que Inuyasha apareció.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-¿Qué¿Acaso no puedo estar con mis amigos?-_

_-Te olvidaste de nosotros mientras hablabas muy bien con tu querida Shyara.-_

_-Ja! Claro, y ¿crees que no vi que hablaste con Kenshi?-_

_-Al menos no se me tiró encima y me anda abrazando por todo el camino.-_ estaba lista para aventarle en la cabeza.

_-Pero vi como le sonreías muy coquetamente.-_ la vena de la sien ya se le taba por salir al pobre de Inuyasha.

Ayame y Kouga veían la escena con una gran gota en la cabeza. Inuyasha y Kagome no tenían ninguna relación y actúan como si la tuvieran, o ¿acaso se perdieron de algo? Mas les era la sorpresa al ver los comportamientos de ambos, sin duda; eran celos.

_-¡Si claro! Y tú celoso-_

_-No lo estoy.-_

_-Oh si lo estas-_

_-Argh¡Si te digo que no es NO!-_

_-¡Quien te crees que eres para gritarme en el oído de esa manera?-_

_-¡Pues tú ya me dejaste un tumor en el oído!-_

_-¡Por que mejor no te largas con tu perrita faldera en vez de gritarme al oído?-_

Ayame y Kouga abrieron los ojos como plato ante la palabra que acaba de usar y la gota se hacia más grande. Estaban dispuesto a detenerlos hasta que Shyara vino corriendo como loca gritando _-¡Inuyasha!-_

_-¡Inuyasha!-_ llegó y lo abrazó por el cuello.

_-Hablando de la faldera **¬¬-**_susurró para si y se fue hacia su cabaña. Ayame y Kouga la siguieron. Dejando a Shyara abrazando a Inuyasha casi como si lo ahorcara.

_-Oye¡Aún no hemos terminado de discutir!-_ grito para que Kagome lo escuchara.

_-¡Estarás muy ocupado para seguir!-_

Mientras que Ayame y Kouga sacaban sus propias conclusiones de que si se habían perdido de algo. Seguro algo les había pasado en la cueva, porque se han comportado raros últimamente. Además de todo este Nuevo evento, seguro habrá algo más que todo esto.

* * *

Sango estaba muy animada y se notaba que estaba muy de buen humor para soportar cualquier estupidez que diga Miroku. **(Raro no? XD)**  
Sango y Miroku estaban alejados de los otros pero estaban hablando muy entretenidamente, y estaban más despistados que Inuyasha XD. Tan distraídos que ni se percataron que unos ojos los observaba a ambos detrás de unos arbustos. 

_-Miroku…XD. ¿Como puedes decir eso? XD-_

_-¡Es la verdad!-_

_-Pobre, si supiera ella lo que en realidad piensas de ella XD-_

_-Hey! Pero no se lo dirás ¿o si?-_

_-Si ella me molesta si-_ dijo sarcásticamente.

Ambos pararon de reírse, se miraron a los ojos. Sango sentía que era la primera vez que miraba bien esos ojos marinos de Miroku; la primera vez que le prestaba atención… Miroku sentía que los cachetes le ardían, puso su mano alrededor de la cintura de Sango mientras ella estaba distraída. Sus caras se acercaron lentamente, solo faltaba un centímetro para que sus labios se rozaran… y…

Plat! Una galleta le fue dirigida a Miroku abollándole media mejilla.

* * *

Esa noche iban a tener un pequeño entretenimiento que se llamaba 'fogata'. Pues iban a prender una fogata y se pondrían a contar historias o cosas así. Algunos decidieron no aparecer, pero muchos estaban muy animados. Una actividad para relajarse y divertirse¿qué más da?

_-¡Wepa¡Una fogata!-_

_-¡Que jevi!-_

_-Si, al menos no todo es clases.-_

Al llegar a la fogata vieron muchos chicos comiendo malvadiscos, otros estaban en otras fogatas contando historias de terror y otros bailando como indios alrededor de una fogata. En eso vino el profesor…

_-Chicos que bueno que llegaron. Tengan esto es para que prendan su propia fogata y se diviertan.-_ les entregó dos piedras, una plana y la otra puntiaguda.

_-¿Como diablos prenderemos una fogata con esto?-_

_-Es fácil Ayame, solo tienes que chocarlas entre si y listo.-_ prendió la fogata en un lugar apartado a los demás donde habían varios troncos largos ubicados como muebles. Se acomodaron y en eso llego el profesor…

_-Veo que se ubicaron ya, aquí tienen algunos malvaviscos.-_ Les entrego los malvaviscos y se fue.

_-¡Si! A comer malvaviscos-_ puso un malvavisco en un palo y lo puso en la fogata. Ayame le dio un beso a Kouga y se quedaron abrazados viendo a Kagome calentar malvaviscos.

_-Ayame…-_

_-¿Que?-_

_-Kagome siempre se comporta así, o ¿es solo esta noche?-_

_-Pues cuando se emociona XD-_

Inuyasha llegaba con Shyara en el brazo derecho, ella lo fue a buscar una vez que estaba lista para ir con el, y Kikyo intentó de arruinarlo pero no pudo porque Shyara la volvió a echar como mosquito. Sin duda, Shyara era más posesiva que el mismísmo Inuyasha.

_-¿Que haces tu aquí?-_ preguntó Kagome molesta.

_-Lo mismo que ustedes-_ se sentó en un tronco sin haberse quitado a Shyara de encima.

_-¿Por que no te buscas otra fogata?-_

_-Porque no me da la gana, además quiero estar con mis amigos.-_

_-Inuyasha…creo que a Kagome no le gusta que estemos aquí. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a otro lugar donde podamos estar a solas?-_ se aferró más a el y sonriendo pícaramente.

_-Es lo mejor que pueden hacer.-_ dijo Kagome con el mismo tono de antes.

_-¡Por que demonios a todas partes te tengo que soportar?-_

_-¡Lo mismo te pregunto a ti!- . _

_-¡Que no puedes dejarme en paz!-_ se levantó. (Esta vez sin Shyara en el brazo)

_-¿Y yo por qué¿¡No serias tú quien debe dejarme en paz?-_

_-¡Cada lugar que voy tengo que soportar tu horrenda cara!- . _

_-¡Cada lugar que piso tengo que aguantar tu fastidioso ser¡Me pregunto quien diablos te creó!-_ le gritó la chica al mismo tiempo que su cara se ponía a milimetros del de él.

_-¿Yo me pregunto el por que ustedes se pelean a cada dos segundos que se ven?-_ interrumpió Kouga.

Ambos se quedaron callados, Shyara los veía con cara de '¿ellos tienen alguna relación que yo esté en medio?' y Ayame solo los veía con una gran gota en la cabeza. De repente Sango se les une en la fogata. Llegaba como si nada, los más natural pero lo más raro era que venía cantando…

_-¿Ustedes discutiendo de nuevo?-_ se burlaba. Los chicos se dieron cuenta de como estaban sus caras, voltearon al otro lado sin verse.

_-¿Y tu donde estabas?-_ le preguntó Ayame.

_-Este…por ahí-_

_-Por cierto, ahora es que me doy cuenta. Esta es la primera vez que te he visto después de las clases con el profesor nuevo.-_

_-Estaba un poco ocupada-_

Shyara estaba viendo con cara sarcástica a Kagome, Shyara sabía que pasaba algo entre Kagome e Inuyasha. Kagome notó que Shyara la estaba viendo y le dirigió una sonrisa, no quería, pero una sonrisa hipócrita no le iría mal.

"_Si Inuyasha supiera que tiene otro asunto que se le suma aparte de mi. Ya estoy ansiosa por ver qué cara pone cuando sepa la verdad."_ Pensaba Shyara mientras se lo imaginaba.

_-Yo ya me retiro-_ se paró y se fue. _–Nos vemos mañana Inuyasha-_le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_-Era lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho-_ susurró Kagome para sí.

_-Bueno, y ya que se fue, por qué no hablamos sin miedo-_ le dijo inuyasha a Kagome

_-¿Y hablaba con miedo?-_ se defendió.

_-Pos nadie, solo lo digo porque se supone que nos tenemos confianza ¿no?-_

_-¡Apa che!-_

_-Inuyasha…¿ya te hiciste novio de Shyara?-_ le pregunta Kouga con su sonrisa sarcástica.

_-¡Pero qué demonios estás diciendo?-_ O.o

* * *

Kikyo, Kotaru y Nayuki estaban en una fogata cerca. Habían visto todo pero no pudieron oír nada; Kikyo estaba planeando matar a Shyara, se iba a convertir en asesina a sueldo.

_-Te juro que esa…Tiara, Shira o como sea que se llame. Le irá muy mal si se atreve de nuevo a ponerle las manos a **MI** Inuyasha.-_

_-¿Por que no buscas un cuchillo y la apuñalas esta noche?-_

_-No es mala idea, pero demasiados testigos después.-_ decía mientras miraba alrededor.

_-Tienes razón, aunque mañana ya habrá oportunidad…Muajaja…-_

* * *

Clases sobre cosas sobrenaturales o.o ? Wow en realidad todo esto va tan lejos?  
Sango tan amable? Pues que se puede decir, no siempre es tan mala, no creen? Solo tiene un carácter fuerte, es todo. Estudiantes nuevos a mitad del segundo semestre? Me huele raro. Una perrita faldera detrás de Inuyasha, pero a ver que le hace Kikyo. Tal vez haya pleito XDXD.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, esto es todo por este capitulo. **

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, estoy tan emocionada. Espero que hayan leído este capitulo y si quieren me echan boches, algunas dudas…Pues que la verdad me gusta saber lo que la gente les gusta y pues leo los reviews muy ilusionada! Y ahora no sé por qué demonios no se pueden responder los reviews, pero anyway, supongo que no podré hacerlo.**

**Hasta la próxima! **


	7. Nos volveremos a¿ver? ¿?

**Epa! Bueno, siento mucho haber tardado pero es que casi no tengo tiempo. Aparte me fui pa' la capi y pos duré mucho tiempo allá. Aquí esta el otro capi y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo P ya saben todos sus comentarios, boches, dudas, sugerencias y todo me lo hacen saber por un review!**

_**+Recordatorio+**_

(Aclaraciones)

"_pensamientos"_

**(notas de la autora)**

_-Hablando-_

_**La conciencia**_

**Capítulo 7 "Nos volveremos a… ver? .?"**

El sol brillaba fuerte, hacía calor como cosa loca. Otro día con todo el peso encima, ya no puedes soportarlo más; otro día a sobrevivir…

_-¡Inuyasha!-_ gritaba Shyara como loca.

_-¿Qué quieres ahora?-_

_-Vamos al río!-  
_

_-No tengo ganas, ve tú sola.-_

_-Anda, no seas malo.-_ lo tomó del brazo.

_-¡Que no quiero¡No entiendes?-_

Ayame, Sango y Kagome caminaban cerca de ahí cuando oyeron a Inuyasha gritar. Ayame y Sango se estremecieron pero Kagome solo se reía y decía que era normal, la verdad nadie pasa mayor tiempo con Inuyasha que Kagome; ambos viven discutiendo a cada momento por lo que ella lo encuentra normal. Acostumbrada o no, ya no era motivo para asustarse.

_-¿Qué le pasó?-_ preguntó mientras llegaba.

_-Nada Kouga-_ xD

_-¿A eso le dices que no es nada?-_ O.o

Inuyasha estaba harto de que a todas horas era lo mismo con Shyara, llegó ayer y ya había intentado de besarlo. Kenshi se juntaba mucho con Kagome y los demás y lo dejaban fuera: como si no existiera ni siquiera una pequeña lacra de lo que era inuyasha. Aparte de todo Kagome y Kenshi la pasan bien sin tener problemas por lo que él si las pasa con Shyara; en realidad todo esto empezó ayer en la fogata y pos desde ahí se han estado ignorando y evitando.

_-¿Tú de qué te ríes?-_ le reprochó Inuyasha acercándose y al verla muerta de risa.

_-A ti qué te importa-_

_-Claro que si!-_

_-Me río cuando me de la gana.-_ le saca la lengua

_-Pero no tienes derecho de reírte de mí-_ ahora el chico de ojos dorados estaba a punto de explotar.

_-¿Quién dijo que era de ti? Sé que eres tonto pero…- xD_

_-¡Claro que no lo soy!-_

_-Oh si-_

_-¡No!-_

_-¡Si!-_

_-¡No!- >. _

_-¡Si!- xD_

Volvimos a lo mismo de todos los días…Parecían marido y mujer peleando por la cuenta de la luz o por los gastos que se hacían; es tan tal que por poco se tragan entre ellos. Para todos ellos era normal pero Shyara no entendía nada¿como lo iba a entender? Si apenas fue ayer que llegó y sin entender nada de las situaciones se mete con el chico menos indicado.

_-Chicos…-_ trató de decir en medio de la discusión.

_-¡Arrogante!-_

_-¡Estúpida!-_

_-¡Bestia!-_

_-¡Idiota!->.  
_

_-¡Salvaje!- >. _

_-¡CHICOS!-_

_-¡Qué?-_ gritaron al unísono.

_-¿Por qué no nos vamos todos juntos?-_

_-¡NO!-_

_-O.oU-_

_-¿Por qué siempre tienes ese carácter tan grosero?-_

_-¿Y tú por qué siempre tienes que ser tan burlona?-_

_-¡Grosero!-  
_

_-¡Burlona!-_

Sango, Ayame y Kouga se fueron a comer helado, no querían ver lo mismo de todos los días bajo un solazo; y tampoco querían que se le quemara el cerebro… era sin duda un día para no pensar mucho. Shyara se fue también, no entendía nada y tampoco se arriesgaría a entenderlo y sufrir por un tumor en cada oído.

* * *

Kenshi se les había acercado a Kouga y los demás preguntando por Kagome, éstos le dijeron sobre lo ocurrido y le aconsejaron que si no quería sufrir y quedarse sordo; era mejor que se quedara hasta que ellos llegaran. 

Minutos después, Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron rojos de tanto gritar; de milagro no quedaron roncos como un gallo de tanto cacarear. Se sentaron junto a sus amigos, mientras que ellos solo los miraban como con cara de: '¿Qué demonios le pasan¿Que no se supone que los maridos se quieren y se miman? xD.'

_-Kagome…-_

_-Dime Kenshi¿qué sucede?-_ respondió la chica ya un poco más calmada

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-_

_-Si, supongo.-_ dicho esto le dirigió una Mirada asesina a Inuyasha quien pasaba trabajo con Shyara.

Luego de unos minutos el director llega con su dibú dibai de siempre a dar una 'noticia' si así se le puede llamar. Toas esas estupideses que dice el jodio calvo no son música para nuestros oídos; son chicharras chillando.

_-Chicos, chicos! Silencio por favor.-_

_-Bueno chicos, les tengo una muy mala noticia. Les informo que hoy Shyara y Kenshi retomarán su camino de nuevo, pero nos prometieron que entrarán el próximo año escolar porque este ya casi está dando su fin.-_

_-Nos encantaría quedarnos pero lamentablemente tenemos otros asuntos que hacer además ya nos divertimos mucho acá y pos es hora de regresar.- _Shyara interrumpe antes de que pueda terminar, miró a Inuyasha y luego agregó. _–pero algunos de ustedes nos volverán a ver muy pronto de lo que creen-_

_-Si, pero no es gran cosa. Por mí me quedo pero por algunas circunstancias no puedo.-_ Shyara le dio un codazo. _–No se preocupen, volveremos a vernos muy pronto, más de lo que se imaginan.-_ le guiñó el ojo a Kagome.

_-Ay la mujer de Inuyasha se va-_ dice Kouga en tono de burla.

_-Callate Kouga, cuando Ayame se vaya se me caerá la quijá _(quijada) _de tanto reirme-_

_-Pero no por eso tienes __que ponerte así-_

_-¿No tienes miedo de perder la tuya?-_ le pregunta con sarcasmo.

_-Inuyasha, eres ciego. Ayame y yo nos iremos juntos en vacasiones, y es a eso que te refieres; además esa ya es mujer mia...-_

_

* * *

_  
-Bla, bla, bla…-

-Que no pueden largarse y ya?-

-Si, ya lárguense solo son unos estorbos.- dijo Kotaru.

Kikyo solo quería que se largara Shyara, para ella era una barrera. Ella fue la única que vio como Shyara quería besar a Inuyasha por lo que interfirió. Tal vez para los otros es una gran noticia, pero Shyara y Kenshi no estaban nada triste. Es mas, hasta tenían una sonrisita sarcástica y se susurraban cosas sin que otros los notaran.

* * *

_-Que bueno que se hayan divertido acá, espero que volvamos a vernos-_ se despedía Kagome. 

_-¡Que va! eso será más pronto de lo crees, nadie dijo que era en realidad para el próximo año.-_ Kagome queda algo confundida, Kenshi se le acerca a Inuyasha; quien tenía una cara de poco amigos.

_-Cuidala mucho-_ le estira su mano para que él la estreche. Inuyasha sin entender de qué hablaba Kenshi le da la mano para no ser muy descortés. _-Sé que la quieres mucho y la celas como si fuera tu mujer; solo arreglate con ella y entre ustedes se da una relación.-_ Inuyasha arruga un ceño y lo mira como para matarlo. _-Te deseo suerte para lo que viene cuando nos encontremos de nuevo.-_

Luego de las despedidas, todo comenzaba a ser normal como siempre y en esa hora les tocaba clase con el profesor Naraku. Algunos no les gustaban las clases, otros si y otros se escapaban de clase; en fin…Las clases con Naraku se hacían cada vez más interesantes, hombres lobos, hechiceros, espíritus vagabundeando, vampiros… Como éstos atacaban, sus presas, algunos casos de vida real, armas que utilizan…nunca cómo defenderse de ellos. **(Por qué será?)**

_-Alguien me podría decir¿por qué los vampiros le temen al ajo?-_

_-Pues porque el ajo jiede-_ dijo Sango.

_-Bueno, en parte es cierto; pero verdaderamente es que al no tener sus órganos normales como nosotros, suelen a ser más sensibles.-_ corrigió.

* * *

Cae la noche, todos fueron a sus cabañas a descansar. Kagome aún no tenía sueño por lo tanto se quedó en la fogata que habían hecho, metida en su propio limbo. Estos últimos meses fueron difíciles para ella y para el colmo había pasado tanto tiempo sin regresar a casa que extrañaba a su familia. 

_-¿Estarán bien?-_ se preguntó.

_-¿Quiénes?-_ pregunta una voz detrás. La voz calma de Inuyasha, la que muy pocas veces presenta.

_-Huh? Oh! Nadie.-_ lo miró. _–Y tú qué haces despierto?-_

_-Lo mismo te pregunto.-_ se sentó a su lado.

_-…no tengo sueño.-_ siguió viendo la fogata.

_-Oh…-_

_-Y tú?-_

_-No puedo dormir, los pobres de esos dos hablan dormidos.-_

El silencio reinó pos unos minutos, se sentían incómodos. Inuyasha decidió romperlo, ya lo estaba matando. Ese silencio el cual es testigo de muchas verdades que no son dichas, ese silencio que se hace tu dueño cuando callas...

_-Kagome…-_

_-Huh?-_

_-Tú y Kenshi tienen algo?-_

_-Pero qué tonterías dices! Claro que no, solo somos amigos.- O.o_

_-Oh…-_

_-Y tú y Shyara?-_ bajó la mirada temiendo a la respuesta.

_-No! Ni siquiera la veo como amiga.-_

_-Oh, ya veo…-_

Inuyasha se acomodó mejor y sacó una manta.

_-¿Tienes frío?-  
_

_-Dormirás aquí?- o.O_

_-No fue eso que te pregunté, pero si.-_

_-Ah! No, estoy bien. Creo…-_ le dice la chica.

_-Como quieras!-_ intentó de arroparse.

Kagome lo ayudó, cuando subió la mirada se topó con los ojos de Inuyasha; quedaron cara a cara. Se sonrojó. Inuyasha estaba navegando en los ojos de Kagome, para él se detuvo el tiempo y se quedó en la luna. Sus corazones se aceleraban a millas por segundos. Ya ni tenían conocimiento de lo que pasaba, sus cuerpos actuaron por sí solos, lenta y tímidamente sus caras se iban acercando. Iban recordando cada paso que daban, hasta que por fin sus labios se unieron en uno solo. Sus lenguas se enroscaban entre si haciendo un poco de ejercicio mientras sus cuerpos se calentaban.

Kagome no pensaba que lo estaba besando, es mas, creía que todo era un sueño. No le dio importancia, pero Inuyasha si que se la dio. Por la mente del chico pasaban todas las imagines de los tiempos que había pasado con Kagome, la forma en que Kagome lo había cambiado era sorprendente; no lo cambió del todo, pero le hizo ver que todos somos diferentes y no todos son como su padre. Inuyasha la tomó de la cintura y la comenzó a besar cada vez con más ansias, Kagome puso sus manos tras la nuca de él mientras que él la aferraba más hacia su figura varonil, muy bien formado por cierto. Sus besos bajaron hacia el delgado cuello de ella, pero luego se detuvo.

La acomodó mejor sin dejar de abrazarla, ella no parecía molestarse ante aquello; le dio ligeros besos para luego decirle _-Dormirás conmigo aquí- _le sonríe sutilmente. La chica asiente y lo abraza con fuerza como si no quisiera perderlo y bajo las mantas quedán en un profundo sueño...  
****

**Continuará…**

**Wuahhh!**** Que lindo! No creen? Bueno espero que les haya gustado; disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo lo hice!xD**

**Agradesco a todos los que me han dejado reviews, se les quiere un monton y espero que sigan leyendo y que dejen mas reviews; que es lo que más me anima a actualizar; mientras mas haya mas pronton actualizo!P **


	8. Marathon 1era parte

**Capítulo 8 "Marathon (1era parte)"**

Empieza otro día, otro día donde debemos fuñir de Nuevo con los profesores, otro día lleno de locuras, otro día de locos… Todos los días es casi la misma chercha, las mismas caras, lo mismos profesores, los mismos planes, el mismo lugar y las mismas clases. ¿Qué no se cansan? Bueno, el día de hoy es algo diferente: 'Marathon'.

Si, así como oyen. Deportes, muchos deportes para que quemen calorías.

**_ACTIVIDADES DEL Día_**

**Rally en parejas.**

**Carrera a trote.**

**Ciclismo de montaña.**

**Natación.**

_-Chicos, acérquense por aquí por favor.-_ éstos hicieron lo dicho. _–Como sabrán hoy habrá el gran marathon que se celebra cada año escolar; y pues lo calificaremos como una actividad normal del semestre. Así pasen a tomar sus tickets para ver qué grupo le toca a cada quien.-_

Los murmullos no cesaban, pero cada quien buscaba su ticket. Muy pocos lograron quedar con quienes querían, pero al fin y al cabo todos competerían.

_-¡Qué bien! Me tocó con ustedes-_ gritaba feliz.

_-Yo cambié con alguien- _xD

_-Yo soborné a una chica-_ xD

_-Y yo solo se lo pedí-_ dijo de lo más sencillo.

_-Wow Inuyasha, ere tan inteligente.-_ dijo Miroku imitando a Kikyo.

_-xD-_ fue la expresión de todos.

_-Si claro… No me siento con ánimos para gritarles.-_ dijo el chico de mirada ámbar.

_-¿Oí bien?- _

_-Kagome¿oíste eso?-_ preguntó Sango.

Pero Kagome estaba muy ocupada hablando con Hakitoki, puesto a que él le preguntó si quería ser su pareja en el Rally. Inuyasha aprovechó de que nadie lo estaba viendo y se les acercó a escuchar mejor. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Kagome le sonreía muy alegremente.

_-Entonces Kagome¿Aceptas?-_

_-Este…-_ se quedó un poco pensativa y cuando iba a responder Inuyasha interrumpió.

_-¡Ah no! Ella será mi pareja-_ la tomó por el brazo y se la llevó. Kagome solo tenía una gota en la cabeza y se disculpó con Hakitoki.

_-¡Oye¿Quién dijo que yo sería tu pareja?-_ ¬¬

_-Yo lo digo-_ dijo en tono posesivo.

_-¿Y quién te crees eres para decidirlo por mí?-_ ¬¬

Inuyasha le susurró tiernamente al oído que él quiere ser su pareja en el rally. Kagome quedó en shock, primero: decide por ella; Segundo: se cree muy posesivo y Tercero: tierno y amable con ella. ¿Qué demonios les estaba pasando? 3 personalidades muy diferentes salen de la nada, pero lo más sorprendente es que se trata de ¡Inuyasha!

_-¿Sabes qué Inuyasha?-_ dijo ya cuando se recuperó.

_-¿Hmm…?-_

_-No pienso ser tu pareja en el rally.-_ dijo de forma decisiva.

_-¡Qué dices?-_ Se sobresaltó.

_-Me iré con Hakitoki.-_

_-¡Qué?-_ la boca del pobre chico le llegaba hasta el suelo.

_-Así como oyes.-_

_-¡Claro que no! no te puedes ir con él, bueno, si quieres perder si.-_ cruzó sus brazos y se volteó para que no lo viera.

_- . -_

_-¡Ja! Como quieras.-_ la miró de reojo. Luego se voltea para ver como estaba._ –Tú eres quien toma tus decisiones, allá a saber lo que quieres...-_ lo ultimo lo dijo como que para sí pero oíbles para el oído humano.

Inuyasha se alejaba con la cabeza gacha pero Kagome cobró conciencia de nuevo y lo persiguió. Lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió dulcemente. Era sin embargo, el día de alegrarse… Bueno; tal vez, quien sabe.

_-¡Vamos! Ya empezará el rally.-_

Inuyasha quedó sorprendido por el acto de la chica, no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza y corriendo hasta llegar donde estaban el paquete de compañeros de clase. El rally estaba a punto de empezar; a todos se les dio diferentes pistas pero que conllevan a la misma meta.

_-Bien chicos, la regla es que deben buscar todas las pistas y las primeras 10 parejas en llegar a la meta anotan puntos. ¿Listos¡¡RALLY!-_

_-¡Uy! Que difícil está esto-_ se quejaba Ayame.

_-Pues si que lo está-_ miraba la pista muy pensativo.

Cerca de ellos estaban Miroku y Sango. Miroku ya no es el mismo chico de antes, ya no les pide matrimonio a todas las que se le cruza por el camino pero eso no significa que deje ser mujeriego… Digamos que Sango sabe a la perfección como tratarlo, tan solo tirarle o pegarle con algo duro está listo. **(Buena táctica xD)**

_-¿y bien?-_

_-¿Qué? -_ pregunta la chica.

_-¿Qué haremos después de esto?-_ pone cara algo pícara.

_-¡Cómo voy a saberlo?-_ se sonroja tanto que ella y un tomate no se llevan.

_-¿Lo mismo del otro día?-_ aquí la chica llegó a tal punto de rojo que no aguantó más y le pegó una bofetada. El pobre de Miroku sonreía mientras se sobaba el cachete rojo.

_-¿Cómo crees que haré semejante cosa?-_ ¬¬

* * *

Inuyasha y Kagome discutían a cada 2 segundos; cada cosa que decía uno el otro lo contradecía. Era sin duda, agua y aceite… Pero bueno o no, eso es algo que no cambia, mas sin embargo es la 'forma' en como se 'expresan' entre ellos.

_-¡Ya sé!-_ gritó Kagome.

_-¿En qué rayos piensas ahora?- **¬¬**_

_-Debe estar cerca del estanque de natación, digo... el que está supuesto a serlo para ese entonces-_

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Te estoy diciendo que está en la parte del río donde se arma el charco menso- _

_-Pero como diablos crees que te entenderé mientras tu hablas todos tus disparates y ¡nadie te entiende!- le dice inuyasha aún con su cara de menso. -Además... ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?- ¬¬U_ Inuyasha no quitaba su mirada de ella.

_-Menciona demasiadas cosas que tienen que ver con agua, o sea, a quien se le puede ocurrir ocultarlo en un lugar seco mientras dice tantas babadas con agua.- _le dijo la chica de forma razonable._  
_

_-¡Por primera vez en tu vida tienes razón!-_ se burló Inuyasha.

_-Oye¡Yo siempre tengo la razón! Si digo que eres un tonto, pos me imagino que ya lo eres desde que naciste.-_ xD

_-Hey!-_

Kagome corrió lo más que pudo hasta el estanque mientras Inuyasha la perseguía, mas bien parecían niños jugando; al menos la relación entre ambos está cambiando y los sentimientos… también.

* * *

Kikyo miraba la escena llena de furia y celos, nadie y nada se iba a meter en sus planes y Kagome no sería la excepción. Ella siempre conseguía a quien quisiera pero ¿por qué con Inuyasha era diferente? Todos los chicos que ella quisiera babeaban por ella, pero Inuyasha fue la excepción y por ello le gusta.

Nayuki y Kotaru eran más tranquilas pero eso no les da fama de ser angelitas. Ellas también tenían el mismo efecto en los hombres, pero lo más raro es que éstas dos solo actúan como tales cuando quieren conquistar a alguien. Y por otro lado cuando quieren tener al chico que quieren, o mejor dicho, su presa; ellas actúan de algún modo un tanto 'exagerado'.

Kouga y Ayame habían visto lo sucedido, con una gran gota en la cabeza y con signos de interrogación al mismo tiempo intentaban saber que fue lo que pasó. ¿Acaso se estaban volviendo paranoicos?

_-¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien?-_

_-Pos que yo sepa… desde el incidente en el bosque.-_

_-¡Apache! El otro día los veíamos discutiendo, hoy parecen ser los mejores amigos y hasta juegan como niños- _Reía AyamexD

_-xD la gente cambia-_ reía con ella. _"Si, la gente cambia"_ pensaba mientras la miraba.

* * *

Sango y Miroku estaban muy ocupados buscando las pistas, que no se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido. Además, estaban lejos como para verla.

_-¿Dónde podrá estar la bendita pista?-_ buscaba por unos arbustos.

_-Cerca del 'árbol sagrado' eso dice la pista; supongo que tiene que ser en el árbol más grande de por aquí.-_

_-Miroku… aquí todos los árboles son grandes- ¬¬_

_-¡Mira!-_ señaló al árbol más grande que había en toda esa zona.

– _¡La tengo!-_ gritó al levantar una botella con un papel dentro.

_-¡Oh yeah! - _**(you won o)**

_-Ahora me debes algo-_ sonrió él. Y así Sango le dio un pequeño beso, el cual no fue suficiente porque Miroku la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho e hizo que el beso se extendiera, provocando así que se volviera un tanto apasionado. El beso se cortaba cada vez que necesitaban aire, pero eso no impedía a que comenzara a arder de pasión. Su mano comenzó a subir por la espalda, la chica sintió un cosquilleo pero no lo detuvo; la comenzó a besar por el cuello mientras ella con sus manos en el pecho varonil comenzaba a rozarse. En una, a Sango se le escapa un pequeño gemido lo que hace que Miroku se excite un poco. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar… mientras él la besaba con más ansias todavía… siguió hacia abajo hasta que llegó a uno de sus Glúteos y la apretó un poco; algo pareció moverse entre los arbustos por lo que al oír el ruido se separaron bruscamente. **(oh, oh. Parece que alguien llamó a los bomberos)**

_-¿Qué fue eso?-_ preguntó Sango sonrojada.

_-Ni idea…-_

* * *

Al llegar al estanque no encontraron nada, estaban cansados por el recorrido y aparte habían discutido aún más. Se acercaron al estanque a lavarse la cara y después fue que cojieron gusto discutiendo.

_-Aquí no hay nada, mira quien es la tonta ahora.- **¬¬**_

_- ...debe de estar dentro.-_ se quitó la ropa, dejando ver su hermosa figura femenina (como según dice inuyasha) y a un muy sonrojado Inuyasha en frente intentando de disimularlo. Por suerte, había usado su traje de baño como ropa interior para el rally, por eso no tuvo de por qué preocuparse de que la vieran. Luego de quitarse la ropa se tiró al agua. _–Iré a ver si está por aquí debajo-_

_-Si, si… No cojas gusto bañándote-_ dijo el chico cuando recuperó su color natural.

_-Claro…-**¬¬**_

En el agua, Kagome trataba de encontrar la pista (si es que estaba ahí). Había varios túneles por allí, se entró en la primera y luego subió a tomar aire. Tomó impulso y bajó al agua de nuevo; y así seguía su recorrido bajo el agua. Se sentía como una sirena, excepto que no podía respirar bajo agua. Luego del segundo túnel tuvo que subir de nuevo.

_-¿Hay algo?-_ preguntó Inuyasha impaciente.

_-Nop, aún me queda unos cuantos túneles. Seguiré viendo.-_

_-Bien, pero date prisa.-_

_-¡No seas impaciente!-_

_-¡No cojas gusto bañándote!-_

_-No me estoy divertiéndo-_ dicho esto se adentró en el agua de nuevo, inuyasha hace mueca de estar tricándola.

Pasa por el siguiente túnel, ratos después encontró una botella con un papel dentro.

"_Lo encontré"_ pensó y subió a tomar aire porque ya se estaba quedando sin aliento. Ya debajo de nuevo, agarró la botella pero cuando iba a subir, algo la detuvo; una soga estaba atada a su pie impidiendo que saliera del agua. Kagome trató de desatarlo, mas lo único que consiguió fue apretarlo más. Se le acababa el aire.

"_¡Demonios¿Cómo fue que esta soga vino a parar en mi pie¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?"_ fue lo único que llegó a pensar antes de que todo se le cerrara y se viera oscuro. Al menos llegó a ver algo, una sombra del otro lado de la cueva…

Inuyasha comenzaba a desesperarse, no había señal de Kagome desde la última vez que bajó.

_-Si tarda 20 segundos más, la busco.-_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero ni pasaran 5 segundos y se lanzó al agua en boxers. **(Uuuhh qué caliente!)**

**Continuará…**

Bueno… parece que a Miroku y a Sango se le subien la bilirrubina xD pero no se preocupen a los amantes de esta pareja que les prometo que para el siguente capítulo les llegará la hora, por cierto todo depende de ustedes y sus reviews; mientras más haya más pronto actualizo. No, no… no es un tortura xD Bueno, todo depende de sus reviews. ¡Sus opiniones también cuentan!  
Ya ustedes me dirán, gracias por sus reviews y cuidense mucho! Y dejen sus reviews!  
Es lo que más me anima a seguir.


	9. Marathon 2da parte

**Capítulo 9 "Marathon (2da parte)"**

Ayame y Kouga ya iban por la 4ta pista, mientras que Miroku y Sango por la 3era. No habían visto ni a Inuyasha ni a Kagome buscando sus otras pistas, es más, ni siquiera había rastro de ellos. Eso si que era extraño, esos 2 no duraban ni 3 segundos sin pelearse y al hacerlo todo el mundo se da cuenta; hasta los pájaros salen disparados cada vez que discuten por cualquier cosa sin sentido. Sango y Kouga conversaban de lo que había sucedido rato después, puesto a que Sango se lo había perdido; minutos después Ayame sale de unos arbustos asustando a ambos chicos.

Miroku se les une para saber cual fue el chiste, la estaban pasando bien porque eran los que más avanzados iban; aparte de que se ayudan entre sí.

Sango y Miroku habían decidido que su otra pista estaría: recorriendo el puentecillo que había para ir al estanque y luego tenían que ir a la cancha de entrenamiento. Y así se fueron despidiéndose de los otros 2.

* * *

Inuyasha no veía nada, no la encontraba; tomó aire y se sumergió de nuevo. Pasó por los túneles y vio la delgada figura de la chica flotando pero algo la sostenía e impedía que subiera. Nadó hacia ella y la notó inconciente.

"_Vamos Kagome, eres fuerte. Resiste."_ Suplicaba por dentro. Intentó de quitarle la soga del pie, no pudo. Buscó donde estaba amarrada al otro extreme, pero solo se topó con una enorme roca. Tenía que hacer algo si duraba más era la vida de Kagome la que peligraba. Ella se iría para siempre de su vida, eso era lo menos que quería; discutía con ella siempre… pero no deseaba que se muriera. _"Vamos Kagome, no me dejes. Por favor, no quiero quedarme solo; además míralo así¿quién discutiría conmigo?"_ De repente, algo le llamó la atención: una piedra algo puntiaguda y afilada. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó y comenzó a frotarla contra la soga. _"Ya casi…"_ Consiguió cortar la soga y rápidamente subió con ella en el brazo. Ya en la superficie, la sacó del estanque y la recostó; le tomó el pulso y como no respiraba le dio respiración boca a boca… **(¡Demonios! Que envidia me da T.T)**

Como miroku y Sango estaban cerca vieron lo ocurrido y se acercaron a los chicos sin saber qué pasaba.

_-Vamos Kagome. Respira.-_

_-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?-_ preguntó Sango.

_-¿Qué le pasa a Kagome?-_ preguntó preocupado.

_-No sé, alguien intentó matarla-_ le volvió a dar respiración.

Kagome escupió agua, tosió varias veces y trató de abrir los ojos. Ya abiertos y al ver a sus amigos _-¿Qué pasó?-_ intentó de preguntar sin parar de toser.

-¿_Estás bien¿No te sientes mal¿Respiras bien¿Quieres que vaya por el profesor¿o tal vez por un doctor?-_ preguntó Inuyasha desesperado.

_-O.o-_ lo miró sorprendida. _–Si…-_ tosió_. –Eso creo…-_ volvió a toser.

_-Inuyasha, intenta de calmarte y tú, Kagome, intenta de no hablar y relájate.-_

_-Sango tiene razón, ambos deben de estar muy mal por lo_ _sucedido lo sé, pero intenten de no darle mente ahora.-_ dijo Miroku.

Kagome seguía en brazos de un Inuyasha culpado, él se culpaba por dejarla ir a buscar la bendita pista, de no cuidarla como tenía. Bajó la mirada hacia ella, sus ojos reflejaban culpabilidad, Kagome le dijo que no tenía la culpa y también que ella estaba muy bien. El asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió tiernamente.

_-Nos retiraremos-_ dijo con tono medio quebrado.

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Nos vamos a retirar del rally, no quiero que otro 'incidente' vuelva a pasar. Kagome estuvo a punto de morir…por mi culpa…-_

Sango y Miroku asintieron con la cabeza y les aseguraron que le dirían al profesor que se retirarían. Inuyasha se los agradeció mientras que Kagome quedaba pensativa, no recordaba con exactitud qué fue lo que pasó allá abajo en el agua. Luego de que sus 2 amigos se fueron Kagome llegó de su limbo y miró a Inuyasha quien evitaba de mirarla, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero él aparentó ser fuerte y lo ocultó. La chica se le acercó al oído y le susurró algo, lo que hizo que el chico la abrazara con fuerza y como si fuera la última vez.

-¡Tonta! No vuelvas a hacerlo de nuevo. No vuelvas a asustarme así-

-No es tu culpa, deja de echártela.-

-Pero si yo…-

-Shh…- lo interrumpió.

El silencio reinó en ese momento, el cual desearon que no terminara nunca, navegando en los ojos del otro se encontraban ambos, cada quien por su cuenta. Sus labios se iban acercando lentamente, era como si grabaran cada detalle, cada segundo y todo lo que pasaba. Sin el más mínimo conocimiento de lo que pasaba en el mundo sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse y…

**Ploff** una pelota cae en frente de ellos, interrumpiéndolos de una manera muy brusca.

Los dos giran su mirada hacia otro lado, Inuyasha al ver la pelota la tira por donde vino; de hecho estaba algo enojado por lo que se la desquitó con la pobre pelota. Unos chicos estaban jugando con ella y le agradecieron por devolverla. Kagome estaba algo sonrojada por lo sucedido, no podía creer que estuvo apunto de besarlo de nuevo, después de la otra vez, pos si, era posible que lo besara otra vez. La chica volvió a mirar al chico de mirada ámbar, el cual estaba murmurando algo pero no se oía qué era; éste caminó hacia ella.

_-Parece que el rally terminó-_

_-Feh! Es solo un tonto rally-_

_-¿Estás molesto?-_

_-¡Claro que no! Nos retiramos por tu torpeza-_

_-Si claro… como digas. Aún estás en boxers.-_ xD

_-Jeje-_ P

_-Camina, te acompaño a que te cambies y nos reuniremos con los otros.-_ le sonrió dulcemente.

El solo asintió con la cabeza, era la primera ves que ellos se llevaban bien; ¿acaso todo cambiaba tan rápido? **(por ser despistado, supongo que si xD)** Al llegar a la cabaña, ambos entraron. Kagome se sentó en un cómodo sofá que había mientras Inuyasha fue a cambiarse al baño. A pesar de todo, ella sabía que en el fondo él no era refunfuñón como suele hacerse pasar en frente de todos. La verdad era que ella lo estaba conociendo mejor cada día y eso era bueno, ya que él no suele abrirse hacia los demás.

5 minutos después Inuyasha sale con el pelo alborotado y mojado.Se los secaba con una toalla, estaba vestido con una bermuda de color negros y una camiseta que decía: 'Be heart smart like me' de color rojo. Kagome gira a verlo, y le sonríe como siempre; él la mira algo extrañado.

_-¿Qué pasa¿Por qué me miras así, Inuyasha?-_

_-¿No te fuiste a cambiar?-_

_-Oh, es que quería…-_ no buscaba excusa. _–Bueno, este…-_ el joven la miró aún más extrañado._ –Bueno, pensé que como yo te acompañé y te esperé, pos quiero que hagas lo mismo.-_

_-Pero tu cabaña está al lado. O es que ¿tienes miedo?-_

_-¡Claro que no! Además si eres así, mejor me voy sola y para la próxima no te acompaño.-_ dicho esto se va, dejando a Inuyasha solo; quien suspiraba y se ponía las sandalias para salir.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de su cabaña, Kagome se detiene; se queda medio perdida un rato y después oye que alguien la llama. Era Inuyasha quien venía a disculparse; pero ella hizo un juego y comenzó a humillarlo, Inuyasha tiene un orgullo tan grande que no se rebajaría ante nadie, por eso decidió hacerle una jugada.

_-Está bien, te dejo entrar si me dices que yo gano.-_

_-¡Jamás! Nunca diré eso.-_

_-Entonces no entrarás.- _

_-Allá tú, eres la que quieren que te acompañen.-_

_-¡Bien!-_ gritó ella.

_-¡Bien!-_ se dio media vuelta; listo para irse, mientras que Kagome aún no había entrado y lo miraba fijamente. _– ¿por qué no dejamos de discutir y hablamos bien? Y no las pasamos el resto de la tarde viendo tele y comiendo palomitas.-_ sugirió mientras se daba vuelta.

_-No está mal, suena jevi. Dale¿entras?-_ entraron. _–Aunque la idea no está nada mal, pero tendremos que dejarlo para otro día ¿no crees?-_

_-No kagome, podemos hacerlo hoy. Además, para ¿qué lo sugerí?-_

_-Claro que no, lo haremos en otra ocasión y ya, punto. Déjame arreglarme y ahorita nos vamos a donde los demás que seguro ya se preocuparon.-_ se fue al baño a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

Otro día empieza para los estudiantes del colegio Shikon, los estudiantes más privilegiados en toda la ciudad del Sengoku. El sol radiante, el cielo azul despejado sin ninguna nube que estorbara al sol y como siempre el fresco aroma que había en la zona. Los chicos se preparan para continuar con su Maratón por lo que están todos reunidos después de haber desayunado bien; en la zona del evento. Siguiente carrera: Carrera a trote.

_-¡Bajaremos las grasas!-_

_-¿Cuántos metros trotaremos?-_

_-Serán como 200 metros.-_

_-Sip, pero según dicen; va a haber unas cuantas sorpresitas.-_

_-No todos los rumores son ciertos, tonto.-_

10 minutos después llega el entrenador, el cual toma el micrófono para informar lo que iban a hacer en esa carrera.

_-Bien chicos, sé que quieren ganar pero no es motivo de que se pongan nerviosos o hagan trampas y esas cosas. La carrera a trote será de 200 metros, los cuales serán hiendo por aquella bajada que hay por allá y seguirán las flechas que le indicarán el camino. Les exijo que tengan mucho cuidado puesto a que hay varias rocas como roquitas, también hay cuervas algo raras y bajadas extrañas. Pero no se preocupen que las flechas no hará que caigan por un precipicio o por algo en el estilo. Sólo diviértanse-_ con esto el entrenador se para enfrente a todos los participantes, levanta una bandera de color amarillo y al mismo tiempo en que dice 'fuera' la baja en un movimiento brusco.

Y así comenzó la gran carrera del día, todos dando lo mejor de cada quien en ella; estaban felices de que al fin llegara el marathon. Lo único bueno es que tienen más tiempo para divertirse y casi nada de clases, aunque ese 'casi' no cambia las cosas; por digamos que las clases aún se están dando como son, pero el tiempo es menos por lo que no hace falta fajarse demasiado.

Nuestros amigos estaban por bajar una pequeña bajada que había cerca, iban bien, ninguno se quejaba. En el momento de bajarla, algo los desconcentró y fue que Sango tropezó con algo y cayó sobre Miroku quien iba en frente, ambos rodaron por la bajada. Al terminar de bajar de esa manera, todos quedaron sorprendidos; no que alguien salió lastimado o algo; fue que ellos se estaban besando. En el momento de la caída, iban rodando como pelota; y al caer hasta abajo quedaron frente a frente y con los labios unidos. **(Lo que hace los accidentes xD)**

Todos, sin excepción de nadie, quedaron paralizados. Sango empujó a Miroku y salió corriendo en dirección de regreso a las cabañas. Miroku la persiguió mientras que todos los otros seguía su paso hasta terminar ya que el profesor les gritó diciendo que si no terminaban les restarían puntos.

_

* * *

_

_-Sango…-_ llamó el ojiazul.

_-…-_ no hubo respuesta. Miroku sentía que su corazón se oprimía y la culpabilidad lo embriagaba.

_-¿Sabes? No es tu culpa-_ dijo al fin la chica de pelo marrón.

_-Si lo es-_ baja la mirada.

_-No miroku, no lo es. Si tan solo hubiera sido más cuidadosa, nada hubiera pasado. Ahora todo el curso lo comentarán…-_ aquí la chica se voltea a verlo. El se le acerca y le toma las manos, lo que hace que ella lo vea directamente a los ojos.

_-Y ¿a ti qué te importa lo que digan los demás?-_ le brindó una dulce sonrisa.

_-¡Miroku!-_ ella lo abrazó con fuerza mientras que él le brindaba su apoyo.

_**Continuará…**_

**

* * *

**

**Wuah:P**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y dejan reviews y a los que leen y no firman D Trataré de actualizar más pronto para la próximaa! Ya saben, hasta luego!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**P.D. Recuerden firmar! Ah por cierto, daphne, aquí ya al fin actualicé, espero que te guste!**


	10. Marathon 3era parte

**Capítulo 10 "Marathon (3era parte)"**

El cielo estaba repleto de nubes blancas por doquier, al parecer era sin duda un día espléndido para hacer ejercicios, ir de acampada, etc. Por lo que nuestros amigos tendrán que seguir con su maratón hasta el final, hoy les toca: ciclismo de montaña.

Y ha sonado el tiro de salida, cada uno de ellos sobre sus bicicletas pedalean hacia abajo. La meta es bajar unos 3 kilómetros de la montaña, tomar una d las banderas colocadas y llevarla de regreso hacia arriba.

Kouga iba sin dificultad, Ayame intentaba de mantener el control sobre el terreno rocoso; Sango parecía bajar muy bien y sin problemas y Miroku por igual. El camino era estrecho y rocoso, por lo que no todos tenían facilidad en andar. Kouga aceleró y tomó la delantera seguido por Inuyasha, sin duda que el ojo negro dominaba el ciclismo como si se tratara de caminar. Ambos hacían saltos y piruetas para evitar las rocas.

Por otro lado, existían analfabetas que no sabían mantener el equilibrio por lo que cayeron, un ejemplo muy bueno sería Kotaru. Con esa caída le dejó un gran rasguño por el lado derecho de su cintura. Nayuki milagrosamente se podía mantener, pero Kikyo fue otra que rodó por el suelo.

Luego, el clima comenzó a cambiar drásticamente, tornándose el cielo gris. La mayoría se detuvieron para contemplar el repentino cambio, otros ni caso le pusieron y siguieron. Comenzaba todo a oscurecerse y el sol ya ni se veía.

-¿Qué no se suponía que por hoy no iba a llover?- se preguntó Sango.

-Así decía la noticia- le respondió Ayame, quien la había escuchado.

-Vamos, no se detengan. Mientras más rápido terminemos, más pronto regresaremos y no nos tendremos que preocupar por el clima- le aconsejó Miroku a ambas.

Sin embargo, por más rápido que quisiesen ir, la lluvia cayó fuertemente. La tierra se tornó lodosa e incómoda para subir, ya estaban subiendo, pero la lluvia les impedía ver el camino. La lluvia comenzó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte y el lodo cada vez más intenso, por lo que tuvieron que bajarse de la bici y comenzar a caminar con ella al lado.

-Se aproxima una tormenta- dijo Kouga.

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntaron los otros al unísono debido a que por la lluvia no escuchaban bien.

-¡SE APROXIMA UNA TORMENTA!- gritó lo más alto que podía.

-No llegaremos-

-No seas pesimista Klara, claro que llegaremos-

-No… podemos… ni si… quier…-

-Cállate Yiz, lo lograremos y punto!-

* * *

-¡Rayos¿Dónde están?- 

-No te desesperes Tony, ellos son fuertes y podrán llegar bien- lo calmaba la profesora Milka

-lo único que nos mantiene algo aliviados, porque ni siquiera lo estamos, es que son pocos los muchachos que están participando-

-ya deja de hablar babosadas y ponte a mirar por donde vas- ¬¬

-¡Estoy ciego! No veo- ¬¬

Sólo faltaba poco para que la tormenta llegara, si no encontraban a los chicos pronto, se lo iban a llevar quien los trajo. El camión era grande, pero eso no hacía mejor las cosas porque el camino era estrecho.

* * *

-Uff… de la que nos salvamos- se tumbó en el sofá.

-Si, pero lamentablemente el caso, esos tres idiotas tendrán que dormir en la misma cabaña que nosotras- ¬¬

-Ay Sango no es para tanto- n.nU

-Lo dices tú, Ayame, porque eres la única que tiene novio y está aquí-

-Si, estoy de acuerdo con Kagome- dijo Sango al ser defendida.

-¿y quién les pidió a que nos dejaran aquí?- gruñó Inuyasha

-en vez de estar gruñendo como un perro¿por qué no mejor nos da las gracias por no haberte dejado fuera?-le reprochó Kagome

-nadie les pidió que no lo hicieran- le respondió él

-por mi madre que te saco!- .

-además danos la gracias a nosotros por haberlas cargado hasta aquí- ¬¬#

-nadie les pidió que lo hicieran!- ¬¬#

-estos dos nunca terminan de pelear- n.nU dijo el ojiazul, los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

-además el director fue quien nos pidió que las trajéramos porque eran "niñas"- recalcó ésta ultima palabra. Kouga le pegó un codazo en la cabeza haciendo que inuyasha se tranquilizara e hiciera mueca de dolor.

-ya dejen de pelear- ordenó el chico.

-entonces dile a tu amigo que me pida disculpas- Kagome hizo cara de indiferente.

-¿por qué demonios tengo yo que hacerlo si fuiste tú quién comenzó a insultarme?-

_**+Truenos+**_

Las chicas gritaron como locas debido al gran impacto.

_**+Truenos+**_

Este segundo trueno cayó cerca del lugar por lo que se sintió un poco de temblor en la tierra, lo que provocó a que las chicas gritaran más y los chicos se taparon los oído para no escucharlas.

-¡Rayos¡¡Cállense!! Parecen 3 malditas beb…- no pudo terminar la frase debido a que Kouga le había vuelto a pegar en la cabeza. -¡Hoe! Eso duele- T-T

-La tormenta parece ser fuerte…-

-tengo miedo…- Ayame imitó la voz de una niñita ñoña.

* * *

-Bien, cálmense. Hay otra salida- dijo Kouga después de 1 hora y media de peleas, debido a que nadie quería dormir con nadie compartiendo la cama.

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron todos al unísono mientras lo escuchaban-

-Pues si no quieren compartir la cama, tendrán que sacrificarse. Hay un futón que estaba guardado en el armario y también hay un sofá, entonces…-

-¿Insinúas que dormiré ahí?- preguntó Inuyasha mientras se explotaba los dedos de las manos en señal de que lo iba a estrangular.

-Etto… no queda de otra- n.nU

-Entonces está decidido, Inuyasha y Miroku dormirán allí-

-Pero Miroku, tendrás que dormir en la otra esquina, porque cerca de ti no dormiré ni aunque me paguen- ¬¬#

-No quiero dormir contigo, quiero dormir con mi amada Sango-

-Le doy gracias a Dios que lo hizo pervertido y no gay- suspiro Inuyasha.

* * *

Se revolcaba una y otra vez en el sofá -¡Demonios!- gruñó.

-¿Podrías callarte? Trato de dormir-

-Ay si como no, yo juraba que ya estabas dormida-

-Pues no es obvio que no puedo por lo ruidoso que eres?-

Ambos susurraban pues no querían despertar los demás. Kagome se voltea a ver a Inuyasha, pero no sin ante ver que Sango y Miroku dormían en la misma cama-

-O/O qué demonios…?- dijo para sí misma.

-¿qué pasa?-

-Nada…- arrastró las palabras, se levantó de la cama, tomó el futón donde supuestamente estaba durmiendo Miroku y lo colocó cerca del sofá; y se sentó ahí.

Inuyasha se le quedó viendo, la otra noche pasó casi lo mismo. No podía dormir pero después del beso… amanecieron muy acurrucaditos. _'Ojalá tú dormir así de nuevo…'  "Qué demonios??" 'Anda, no lo niegues, te gusta, te gusta, y te gusta!! "cállate y lárgate ¬¬" 'está bien, pero volveré, muajajaja…' "siempre lo haces ¬¬#"_

-Inuyasha?- me estás escuchando?-

-¿huh? O.ó¿? Ah si¿Decías…?-

-Nada…- _¬¬#_

-¿en serio?- se inclinó y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-para qué te voy a contar si ni caso me haces, eres un ignorante -

-¿segura que no lo hago?- se acercó un poco más con la cara de cachorro.

-hai…- **(etto… estoy comenzando a mezclar japonés con español xD)**

-¿estás enojada?- preguntó como un niño le preguntaría a su madre.

-claro que lo estoy-

-¿en serio?- estaba ya frente a frente a ella, sus caras separadas a milímetros de distancia y cada quien podía sentir la respiración del otro.

-hai…- susurró. Iba a levantar la cabeza para reprocharle algo pero no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar, pues sus labios ya estaban unidos; si, él le había robado un beso dejándola sorprendida.

"_oh rayos¿qué está pasando? No puedo creérmelo y… ¿por qué le estoy correspondiendo?"_ sus pensamientos se nublaron cuando ya se adentró en el beso.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**¡¡Tormenta!! Wuiii!! xD**

**Hoy está lloviendo fuertísimo así que me inspiré en el aguacero que ha caído xD  
Supongo que por un largo tiempo no contaré nada xP**

**¡NO! No me maten T.T solo estaba bromeando…**

_**+Truenos+**_

**UpssS… creo que abrí mucho la boca n.nU**

**Primero, gracias a todos por leer. Segundo, gracias a todos por dejarme reviews y a los que no. Tercero, gracias a todos que me quieren tanto y siguen leyendo a pesar de que me he tardado. Cuarto, gracias porque los quieros mucho a todos. Quinto…**

**Hehe! Creo que me pasé, mejor me voy. Ya se saben la rutina de siempre xP**

**Ja ne**


End file.
